


Forbidden.

by chamibii



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage AU, Beta Tadashi, Car Sex, Cheating Fic, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Endgame MatchaBlossom, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Gang AU, M/M, Masturbation, MatchaBlossom, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Mpreg, Omega Cherry, Omega Reki, Omegas with pussies, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alpha joe, angst with happy ending, bottom Cherry, fated mates, service top Joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamibii/pseuds/chamibii
Summary: Alpha Kojiro Nanjo, once known as one of the most deadly members of the Ainosuke family, was finally able to break free from his life of servitude only to be brought back in with the task of "You will serve as bodyguard for Kaoru." He believed the job would be easy, until he met a fiery omega that was hellbent on making his life difficult.Can he juggle fulfilling his duties to the family, protecting his younger brother from Shindo's threats, and not giving into temptation once he realizes his feelings for the omega?
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru/Ainosuke Shindo, Tadashi Kikuchi/Ainosuke Shindo
Comments: 138
Kudos: 476





	1. Welcome Home

The noise from his fists connecting with the punching bag drowned out the staccato sound of expensive loafers against the concrete. Although he didn’t hear the other man, he knew he was there. Tadashi didn’t have a strong scent by any means, but he always smelled faintly of something spicy with an undertone of sweet. He smelled like who he belonged to. They all did after a while. Even Kojiro wasn’t exempt from that scent the years he spent working for Shindo. 

“Just when I finally get that stink out of my nose, you show up,” he grunted as he shifted on his feet and threw a few well placed jabs. “I’m out. Told him that. Told you that.” 

Tadashi sighed softly, “There’s no ‘out’, Kojiro. You know this. Shindo asked for you specifically.” 

Kojiro didn’t pull his punches like he usually does, instead he allowed his anger to flow freely as he nearly put a fist sized hole through the punching bag. “He doesn’t  _ own _ me,” the alpha growled. He turned to face the beta, expecting the smaller man to be fearful of his threatening aura, but Tadashi looked downright bored. 

“Stop scenting so goddamn much. It reeks.” He pulled a silver cigarette holder from the inside of his knee length wool coat and held out the case to Kojiro. The alpha shook his head and Tadashi shrugged as he pulled a hand-rolled cigarette from the case. He used a lighter engraved with the Ainosuke family crest to light the end. “Listen,” he finally mumbled around the lit cigarette, “He doesn’t own you, but you still owe him. Kid brother studying abroad,” Tadashi exhaled, “A lot can go wrong. Late tuition payment, bank account gets wiped clean, maybe the Americans kidnap him and hold him for ransom. They do that kinda shit over there still, don’t they?” 

At the mention of Reki, Kojiro’s scent dampened and his anger began to dissipate. The rage was still there, just under the surface, but it was more controlled. He had to play this stupid game. He was tired of it, but if it meant keeping Reki far removed from the bullshit, he didn’t have a choice. “One job.” 

“Yes.”

“Once it’s done,  _ I’m  _ done.” 

“Of course,” Tadashi smirked. 

Kojiro scoffed, “You enjoy being his pet entirely too much.”

“He pays well, I get weekends off, and the benefits are nice,” Tadashi countered sarcastically. “Get dressed.  _ Nicely _ . He’s waiting back at the estate.” He ashed his cigarette, ending the conversation abruptly as he turned on his heels to head back to the front. 

In under an hour, Kojiro was dressed in an all black suit with his hair neatly tied back and scent blockers over his glands. He fingered the edges of the patches, irrationally irritated at this condition. Wearing the scent blockers always made Kojiro’s glands clog and ache for days.  Shindo liked to be the only identifiable alpha. He referred to himself as pack alpha despite none of the “family” actually having bonded. 

“Fix your fucking face before we get inside,” Tadashi demanded. “He’s already in a foul mood and I don’t want to deal with the consequences of your ungrateful behavior.”

Kojiro’s fists balled in his lap and his jaw clenched tightly. Before they reached the sprawling estate, he was visibly relaxed, but internally, he was raging. He hated owing any debt and after his parents death, worked hard to pay off what they did owe. He kept his head down and stayed out of trouble for his little brother’s sake, dropping out of school to work odd jobs in order to provide. He was 16 when he met Shindo for the first time and he regretted that day for the past eight years. 

Kojiro was walking home from his night job when he was jumped by a group of low level thugs. They must have been new to the area and unaware of just who owned this town. They didn’t belong to the Ainosuke family, so Kojiro didn’t hold back, easily overpowering almost every one in the group before a larger alpha knocked him out. When he came to, Shindo, then 18 years old, was wiping blood and gray matter from his suit. 

_ “Ainosuke Shindo. Head of the—“ _

_ “I know who you are.”  _

That simple exchange was the beginning of the end. He was welcomed by the family, given money for his “trouble”, which he realized later was really to buy his silence, and offered a job. He accepted, thinking about his younger brother and how one steady source of income could drastically improve their lives. By the age of 18, Kojiro was regarded as the most dangerous member of the family. He was the one that was called when shit had gone left and you needed a quick clean up. He was lethal with his hands, especially after having received extensive training, and there was a small part of him that enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. Until the hunt hit too close to home. 

He was 21 when a member from a rival family broke into his home. They sent Kojiro pictures of a sleeping Reki, taunting the alpha with the image. It worked like a charm and within hours, Kojiro had disposed of every low level family member and stood before Shindo, blood caking the lower half of his face and hands, and demanded that Reki be moved. His brother wasn’t going to be collateral damage. Shindo agreed and within the week, Reki was accepted to a college abroad on “early admittance” and had been in America for the past three years. Each time Kojiro tried to pull away, each time he said he was done, Shindo used Reki to remind him just how high the stakes were. He didn’t owe Shindo money, he owed Shindo his life for saving his brother. 

A butler walked forward to open the car door for Kojiro once it came to a stop. Tadashi’s hand on his arm stopped him from exiting the car. 

“I don’t like having to use Reki against you.” 

Kojiro huffed a small snort through his nostrils as he eased his arm away from Tadashi. “Bullshit. By any means, right?” He echoed the words Shindo used to feed to them in order to justify their brutality. He exited the vehicle and let himself in the home, following the familiar path that led him down to Shindo’s office. 

At 26 years old, Ainosuke Shindo, was the youngest head in his family’s history. He was bred for the position, having earned multiple Master’s level degrees in business and business administration, and was able to run the cover business seamlessly while running the real family business with little to no effort. He was known for his philanthropy, his good looks, and being an unmated and therefore eligible alpha bachelor. In the dark underworld of drug running and money laundering, he was known for his sadistic cruelty and the ease with which he disposed of his omega “playthings”. Kojiro despised Shindo, but kept his immense loathing for the man well hidden. 

He pushed open the heavy cherry wood door and without an invitation, pulled out the plush armchair in front of Shindo’s desk and sat. “Why am I here?” 

Shindo held up a finger, silencing Kojiro, and returned his attention to the phone. “Yes sir. I promise sir. One of my best men will take care of it. Yes. Yes. You have my word. Goodbye.” He ended the call and sighed loudly, “Fucking family.” Red eyes rolled and the thick scent of annoyance burned in the air. “Hello Kojiro. Thank you for coming.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Kojiro leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs over the knee. “Why am I here?” 

Shindo laughed, “Straight to the point. I like that about you.” He placed his elbows on the desk and leaned in, voice dropping as he said, “Understand you still work for me. So while I find your brand of straightforward honesty refreshing, I don’t tolerate disrespect.” He straightened up as Tadashi entered the office, a soft smile on his face as he addressed the beta. “Did you not tell our brother of his new assignment?” 

Tadashi settled onto the leather couch in the office and shook his head. “It was hard to get him here. I figured it would be best coming from you. He doesn’t talk back to you.” 

Shindo nodded, “He always did give you trouble.” He turned his attention back to Kojiro. “You‘ll be moving back home indefinitely.” 

A low growl rumbled in his chest, carrying one word that was said with conviction. “No.”

“I’m not asking, brother. Your old room has been furnished and,” red eyes tinted with disgust scan Kojiro’s body, “appropriate attire has replaced your… wardrobe.”

“I said no,” Kojiro forcefully insisted. His fangs cut through his gums as anger burned brightly in his veins. 

“Reki attends Berkeley, correct? Majoring in engineering? He was always a smart kid. A little clumsy at times, so no one would question him falling and injuring himself. Such a shame how injuries can lead to opiate addictions and an opiate addiction can lead to a sweet little omega like him selling his body to feed his addiction,” Shindo sighed sadly. 

A strong sense of defeat quickly deflated Kojiro’s anger. “Fine. What’s the job?”

“My aunts have decided it’s time for me to find a suitable mate. Are you familiar with the Sakurayashiki family?” Kojiro nodded. “Well, unknown to the general public, their eldest son presented as an omega a year ago. It’s not uncommon for late bloomers, but it is quite a bit of an embarrassment to the family name. Imagine, the heir to the family presenting at 23 and an omega at that,” Shindo scoffed. 

“What does his secondary sex have to do with my job?”

“I’m getting there,” Shindo snapped, “Don’t interrupt. The Sakurayashiki family is one of the most prominent families in Tokyo. My aunts proposed a merger, if you will, and well,” Shindo held up his left hand. A plain gold band rested on his ring finger. “The merger went through.” He jerked his head in Tadashi’s direction and the man stood and left the room. “To the public eye, the Sakurayashiki family made their fortune in technology. However, the truth of their wealth can be traced back to supplying opposing militaries with firearms and weapons. My aunts have agreed with me— it’s time to expand our business ventures. The Sakurayashiki family was more than happy to acquire such a prestigious alpha as their son-in-law. Marrying off an older omega to the Ainosuke family has proven to be lucrative for them. However,” Shindo paused to light a cigarette, the bitter smoke mixing with his scent to burn in Kojiro’s nostrils, “the family neglected to tell me that they’ve had some...difficulties...of their own. You will serve as bodyguard for Kaoru. If anything happens to him, the merger is dead, which means, simply put, so is your brother. Understood?” 

Kojiro’s brow arched and his honey red eyes narrowed. “You want me to  _ babysit  _ your mate?” 

Shindo laughed loudly, “Mate? Gods no. The marriage is purely for show. But yes, you will be guarding my husband.” 

“And if I decide I don’t want to be some glorified babysitter?”

A voice carried in the hallway, “Get your filthy fucking hands off me!”

Tadashi sounded exhausted as he replied, “Stop being so goddamned difficult and move your ass.” 

Shindo smiled broadly, fangs peeking out from underneath his top lip. “Your expectations are unrealistic. You won’t be a glorified babysitter. He’s much more...lively… than you think.”

The door swung open and a flustered Tadashi was on the heels of a breathtakingly beautiful man. Pink hair was braided in a singular plait that ended mid back. Tight jeans hugged his narrow hips and slim thighs and an oversized cream colored cardigan was unbuttoned to reveal a soft pink tank top that complemented his skin tone. Golden eyes flashed with anger and a soft rosy glow highlighted his cheeks as he stormed in angrily, ignoring Kojiro to spit out, “My worthless father might have agreed to this sham of a marriage, but I did not. My  _ only  _ condition was that I be left alone and yet your  _ pet  _ seems to pester me constantly. Why am I here?” He slammed his palms on top of Shindo’s desk. The sickly stench of rotting fruit permeated the office, quickly overpowering Shindo’s scent. 

“Calm down, omega,” Tadashi warned. 

The man whipped around, turning on Tadashi, and pointed a finger at him. “You. Shut the fuck up. If I want your opinion on something, I’ll whistle to get your attention.” He turned back to Shindo. “Explain. Or I’m leaving.” 

Shindo gestured toward Kojiro. “Meet your new bodyguard.” 

Kojiro’s lip curled up into what he believed was a passable smile and he extended his hand. “Nice to meet—“ 

“No,” the man interrupted. “Absolutely not. I’d rather take my chances.” 

Shindo sounded downright exasperated, “Kaoru. Your father insisted—“ 

“You tell me that as if I care what the old man wants.”

Shindo’s scent spiked, anger sharpening the spicy aroma and drowning out the sweet. “You seem to think I give a shit about what  _ you _ want. This is business. I own you. You  _ will  _ do as I say until the deal is finalized. Understood?” 

Kaoru turned to face Kojiro. “Touch me and your fragile alpha ego won’t be the only thing that’s broken.” He growled at Shindo and Tadashi before leaving the room. 

Kojiro stared after him and turned back to Shindo. The alpha had a smug smile on his face as he said, “Welcome home, Kojiro.”

  
  



	2. Keep Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru lifted his chin to tilt his head back to stare up at the alpha. “Do you think this is some type of parody of Beauty and the Beast? Are you going to sit outside my room and think that your persistence is going to get me to suddenly submit to the big, strong alpha?” He mocked. “You’re more stupid than you look, which is surprising because at first glance it appears that you can barely string together two words.” 
> 
> “I can see why you’re unmated,” Kojiro snapped. “Your mouth could be of better use, but you choose to run it incessantly. No wonder your parents sold you to the highest fucking bidder.”

The bedside alarm jarred Kojiro out of his sleep. He hadn’t woken up in this room in six months and suddenly being back here was disorienting. Everything was as he left it, save for the new wardrobe, and that simple fact really grated on his nerves. Shindo choosing to keep the weights, punching bag, and treadmill in the corner of the large room was a slap to the face. The gesture screamed that the other alpha  _ knew  _ Kojiro would be back. 

The scent of a tropical storm quickly filled the room as Kojiro’s irritation swelled. He needed to release the tension he felt and the best way for him to do so was exercising. It was still fairly early, the sun was barely making its ascension to color the dark sky in soft shades of blues, oranges, and yellows, but he enjoyed running in the quietest parts of the morning. The silence afforded him the ability to clear his mind, ground himself, and get refocused for the day. He pulled on a pair of black compression leggings and gray shorts, choosing a light shirt over a bulky sweater despite the chill of a cool fall morning. Before he grabbed a pair of brand new running shoes (Shindo really thought of everything) he sent an innocent text to his brother with the intent of making sure the omega was actually okay. 

**Kojiro (5:25am): Let’s FaceTime when you’re free. I miss you.**

He tossed his phone back on the bedside table and quietly crept out of his room. He sat at the bottom of the stairs, lacing up his tennis shoes, when he heard a door open and close upstairs. Quiet footsteps moved quickly down the hallway to the landing of the stairs. He inhaled deeply, picking up the sweet scent of ripened cherries, and swore quietly. This omega was determined to fuck things up for him in the first few hours, wasn’t he? Kojiro moved silently, standing off to the side of the wide staircase. He watched as the omega descended, checked that no one else was around, and quickly slipped on his running shoes. 

Kojiro hissed, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

The omega startled, jumping slightly as he whipped his head around. “What the—where does it look like I’m going, idiot?” He spat out in a hushed voice. He was dressed in navy leggings and a large deep purple hoodie. His long hair was gathered in a high ponytail and Bluetooth headphones were around his neck. 

“It looks like  _ we _ ,” Kojiro gestured between the two of them, “are going for a run.” 

“No,” the omega whispered, “ _ I _ am going for a run.  _ You _ are going to hell.”

Kojiro narrowed his eyes at Kaoru, growling lightly, “Either I go with you or I drag you back to your room. Your choice.” 

Kaoru lifted his chin to tilt his head back to stare up at the alpha. “Do you think this is some type of parody of Beauty and the Beast? Are you going to sit outside my room and think that your persistence is going to get me to suddenly submit to the  _ big, strong alpha _ ?” He mocked. “You’re more stupid than you look, which is surprising because at first glance it appears that you can barely string together two words.” 

“I can see why you’re unmated,” Kojiro snapped. “Your mouth could be of better use, but you choose to run it incessantly. No wonder your parents sold you to the highest fucking bidder.” 

The omega’s fangs lengthened and sharpened as he took calculated, deliberate steps forward. “Watch your mouth,  _ pet _ .”

Kojiro met the man’s challenge, moving quickly and catching him off guard as he closed the gap. He stared down at Kaoru, whispering heatedly, “You think I  _ want _ to be here? Babysitting Shindo’s latest hole? I have  _ no other choice _ . If you insist on making this difficult, he will be the least of your worries. Understood?” 

The black pupils in golden eyes slit, almost imperceptibly, and the faint smell of rage was reaching a cloyingly sweet height, but the mood shifted drastically as Kaoru suddenly agreed. “Fine. Try to keep up.” 

The grounds were large and meticulously maintained. Trees lined a path that wound around the entire property, almost forming a canopy, and nearly blocking out the early morning sun. The path eventually split into two— the fork on the left taking you down into the vineyard, while the one on right took you around the mansion and through the many gardens that formed the illustrious yard. 

Kaoru chose the path on the right, running at a fast pace, his breathing already labored, Kojiro noted. The alpha was barely out of breath as he jogged behind the man, watching his ponytail swing as he ran. He was small, even as omega’s go, probably barely cracking 160 centimeters, but he  _ was _ more lively than most. Had the circumstances been different, Kojiro would have found that admirable. In the current situation, he found it annoying. 

He caught up to the omega, matching his stride, and asked, “Why am I responsible for making sure you’re safe?” 

“Because your owner told you to do it,” Kaoru replied without missing a beat. 

Kojiro’s fingers flexed into a fist and he inhaled slowly, calming himself before rephrasing the question. “What fucked up mess did your family get into that makes it necessary for their delightful heir to have a bodyguard?” 

Kaoru came to a halt, panting lightly as he stared up at Kojiro. “I don’t see how my personal life is any of your concern.” 

Kojiro slowed to a walk, rounding on the omega. “Do I need to carry? Am I going to require additional men when you eventually decide to lean into being Mr. Ainosuke and want to burn through more yen than anyone else will see in their lifetime on an unnecessary shopping trip? Are your demons going to come knocking on  _ my  _ door looking for you? You get why I need to know  _ something _ ? Or are you going to continue to be a spoiled, whiny brat?” 

Surprisingly, Kaoru smiled up at the alpha. “Whatever he has on you must be good. Carry. At all times. You’re a bodyguard. You should do so anyways. I will  _ never _ refer to myself as ‘Mr. Ainosuke’. I detest frivolous shopping sprees and large crowds. As for my demons, I’ve made peace with them, but it seems like yours would more than likely be an issue.” Kaoru resumed a light jog, looking back over his shoulder to add, “Oh! And the next time you insult me won’t come without consequence, so I suggest you make it worth your while, alpha.” 

This run was proving to be more irritating than relaxing as he kept his distance behind the omega. 

“You’re slow,” Kaoru pointed out in between heavy breaths. 

“You’re wheezing and out of shape,” Kojiro easily replied. 

“Doesn’t negate the fact that you’re slow.” Kaoru picked up the pace, putting more distance between them, but Kojiro closed the gap, passing up the omega quickly. 

Kojiro made it back to the front of the mansion before Kaoru, breathing still even and light. The omega, however, was pink cheeked and breathing laboriously, sweat plastering tendrils of pink hair to his forehead. He slowed to a trot, placing his hands on his hips as he worked on steadying his breath. 

The alpha couldn’t help but taunt, “What happened to ‘keep up’?” 

“I was on your heels the entire time.”

Kojiro hummed noncommittally, “Of course.”

The omega purposely body checked him as he walked by. “I’m going to shower. Do you also need to follow me in there as well, puppy?” 

“Do you want me to?” He countered sarcastically. Much to his surprise, a faint blush dusted Kaoru’s cheeks and the aroma of his anxiety grew to a pungent odor. “Hey,” Kojiro started, “I’m a bodyguard. Not a pervert. Relax.” 

“Coulda fooled me,” Kaoru snapped, but the tension visibly ebbed from his body. 

He followed the omega inside and up the stairs, turning to the left to head to his room. Kaoru reached out to grab his shirt, pulling him back a bit as he demanded, 

“Where are you going?” 

Kojiro’s brow pinched together, his head tilting to the right as he responded, infliction in his voice slightly higher, “To my room?”

Kaoru’s mouth fell open in a small circle as he rushed to put two and two together. “I’m going to tear him a new asshole,” he snarled. 

Kojiro, still confused, pulled Kaoru’s hand away from his shirt. “Whatever lovers quarrel you have going on with Shindo is none of my concern.” He continued down the hallway, mildly annoyed that the omega was following him. Kaoru’s complaining and grumbling was fraying the last good nerve he had. “Dude,” Kojiro spat, “do you ever just  _ not _ complain? And why are you following me? Go take your shower.”

Kaoru’s lips curled away from his teeth as he bared them in a livid display of emotion. “Are you always this stupid?! We’re neighbors, jackass.” 

“Neighbors?” 

“Is there an echo? Yes!” Kaoru unlocked the door next to Kojiro’s room. “I have half a mind to call my father and complain.” 

Kojiro turned to face the omega. “Wait a minute. You don’t sleep with Shindo?” 

Kaoru laughed a single, barking laugh. “Gods no. Do I look like a desperate whore?” Kojiro opened his mouth to answer, but the omega growled, “Answer that and I’ll gut you in your sleep.” 

Kojiro leaned against his door and folded his arms over his chest. “Ya know, most omegas are gentle and docile. If your personality has always been this abrasive, it makes sense that no alpha wanted you.” 

“Oh, is that what you think?” Kaoru slowly replied. “What about you, Joe?” 

“Kojiro,” he corrected. 

“You’re what? 24? No omega, no pups, no smell other than your own stink and the overwhelming scent of loneliness and longing. Are you only allowed to get fucked by Shindo?” Kaoru crossed his arms over his chest and flashed a plastic smile. “Let’s not pretend like you know who I am because of some preconceived notion based on the usual whores your owner decides to bring home, fuck, and toss. ‘Kay?” He patted Kojiro’s shoulder, punctuating the abrupt end to their conversation. 

Kojiro grabbed his wrist, hoping to stop him so he couldn’t have the last word, but instead, the alpha found himself pinned against his door, with an arm against his chest and the weight of the omega against his body. 

“I’ve already warned you. If you touch me, your fragile alpha ego won’t be the only thing that was broken. Don’t test me, alpha.” 

He was caught off guard, but once he came back to his senses, he smirked down at the omega. “You know, I thought you’d be some airheaded bitch who was looking for a quick come up. Turns out, I was wrong.” He pushed the omega away. “Turns out, you’re just a bitch.” 

“And you’re just a prick. Like every other alpha. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Tadashi— don’t touch me, don’t talk to me, and leave me the fuck alone.” Kaoru slammed his door close, leaving Kojiro standing out in the hallway. 

He couldn’t give the man the satisfaction of having the last word. “Oh yeah?!” He shouted. “Trust me, I want nothing more than to leave you the fuck alone, you unpleasant asshole!” He opened his door and entered the room, slamming it shut. 

The walls in the Ainosuke home weren’t thin by any means, but Kaoru’s voice still carried through. “Hairless ape!” Heavy footsteps move deeper into the room and the faint hiss of running water is barely audible. 

Kojiro’s anger burned brightly, the acrid stench strong enough to make him grimace. He knew he wasn’t truly angry with the omega, but the others inability to make this job easy, was wearing on his nerves. He didn’t need this job. He needed to get back to his apartment, back to his gym, and to put distance between himself and Shindo again. He contemplated quitting, pondered leaving everything behind to fly to the States to get Reki and hide out in South America. However, he knew that Shindo’s reach extended well beyond North America and Asia. He knew, realistically, there was nowhere he would be able to hide without the need to constantly look over his shoulder. He didn’t want this life any longer, but Reki needed to be safe. He was the only family Kojiro had left. He’d be damned if some annoyingly mouthy omega led to him putting his brother’s life at risk. 

As if he was aware that Kojiro was thinking about him, Reki’s ringtone broke up his racing thoughts. 

“Ni-chan! Hey! What’s up?” Reki’s excitement was contagious and Kojiro found himself relaxing into the same feeling. 

“I can’t check on my younger brother without there needing to be a reason?” Kojiro chuckled. 

Reki’s smile was lopsided and bright, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he laughed. “Isn’t it hella early over there?” 

“Oh god no… it’s happening,” Kojiro slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned loudly. 

“What’s happening?!” Reki panicked. 

“You’re beginning to speak like an American,” Kojiro gagged. 

“You’re to blame. Making me watch all those terrible American movies about street racing.” 

“Whatever. How’s school?” 

They spend twenty minutes checking in and conversing about mundane stuff. Reki began to end the conversation when he mentioned needing to get ready for his next class. 

“Reki?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I miss you,” Kojiro said softly. “Stay safe, okay? Make sure you get to know people really well before you invite them over to your apartment. You remember how to fight, right?” 

“Of course. I miss you too. And I’m always safe. I’ll call you next week. Love you!” 

The video call ended and despite hoping that he would feel better after knowing Reki was safe, he felt heavier, the gravity of his current predicament resting on his shoulders. 

  
  
  



	3. What Matters Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But, when you make a deal with the devil, eventually demons come to collect and Reki was collateral. Shindo sent him overseas and I thought it was out of the kindness of his heart—“ 
> 
> “Aww,” Kaoru cooed,” You actually thought he had one?” 
> 
> Kojiro chuckled tersely, “He used to. But… Being back means suppressing who I am too. But Reki is worth it. Keeping him safe matters most. So if this is what you need to do to keep yourself safe, I’d say that’s what matters most. Wouldn’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m adding the tags “slow burn” and “loss of virginity”!

Kojiro sat in Shindo’s office, leg bouncing and fingers tapping against his thigh as he waited for the alpha to finish his phone call. He scratched absently at the patches on his neck, grumbling lightly at the discomfort. He wanted to tell Shindo that he couldn’t do  _ this _ . He was willing to do anything but babysit the insufferable omega. 

“Of course congressman. I understand completely. I’ll have my men look into it for you. Yes. Mhm,” Shindo laughed loudly, “I’m looking forward to dinner. Your wife’s cooking is divine. Of course! Enjoy your day, sir.” He hung up the phone and spat out, “Useless fucking beta. How does someone like that rise to power?” He smoothed his hands over his hair and schooled his expression as he turned to face Kojiro. “What?” 

“I’m willing to do anything else. But I cannot keep babysitting Kaoru. He’s—“

Shindo’s heavy exhalation cut across Kojiro’s speech. “Do you understand what happens when you owe someone a debt, Kojiro?” The alpha opened a desk drawer and pulled out his cigarette case. He held it out to Kojiro and when the other declined, he pulled a cigarette from the case and struck a match, inhaling slowly as the cherry burned brightly. He exhaled a thin plume of smoke and settled back into his chair. “I’m not simply referring to the hundred thousands of yen your parents owed before they passed. I’m referring to multi-million debt.” 

“The Sakurayashiki family—“

“Owes a lot of people a lot of money. Sakurayashiki Kenzo made one bad investment that royally fucked his family. After that, he dumped more money into a sloppily coded AI program, which tanked before it saw the light of day. In order to recoup his losses, he took out a loan. From there, he tried desperately to right his wrongs, which led to the family incurring more debt.” Shindo chuckled lightly, “I almost feel badly for them. Anyways, with debt that high and no one willing to cover the losses, what do you think the next logical step would be?”

Kojiro scrubbed a hand down his face as he uncrossed his legs. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and reiterated his earlier point, “I’ll do anything else but this assignment. I can’t. He doesn’t understand—“ 

“What’s at stake? I believe he does, more than you think.” Shindo ashed his cigarette and sucked in another breath. “There’s already been a few attempts made to kidnap him and kill him,” he exhaled. “Whereas, no harm has befallen Reki. But, a life for a life would be fair trade, no?” 

Kojiro’s eyes flashed brightly with anger and a low growl rumbled in his chest. “You promised.”

“And I intend on keeping that promise as long as you successfully keep my spouse safe until we pay off their debt and become majority shareholders of Sakurayashiki Industries. I’m a man of my word, brother. Can I say the same for you?” He arched a blue eyebrow as he held Kojiro’s gaze. 

Before Kojiro could answer, Kaoru breezed into the office, and demanded, 

“Car keys. Preferably something that doesn’t appear to be overcompensating for whatever is going on between your legs. And no, you don’t need to know where I’m going. And no, I don’t want to take your pet.” 

“Good morning to you too dear,” Shindo sarcastically replied. “I don’t care where you’re going but you will be taking Kojiro. He’ll be driving you anywhere you need to go. Isn’t that right, brother?” He rummaged in his desk drawer and tossed the alpha a set of car keys. He unlocked a drawer in his desk and slid a black credit card across the top. “Whatever my husband needs, please see to it he receives.” 

Kojiro pocketed the card and stood, bowing his head in Shindo’s direction. “Sure thing.” He reached out to guide Kaoru toward the door, but the omega’s threat from the day before had him drawing his hand back. Kaoru smirked over his shoulder, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted in an expression of interest and slight triumph. 

“Oh, one last thing,” Shindo stopped them as they reached the door. “If anything happens to him while you’re out, if one single strand of hair on that ridiculously expensive head is out of place when he returns, Reki  _ will  _ suffer the consequences. Have fun you two.”

Kojiro’s fist tightened around the car key, the fob creaking and whining out in protest as it was nearly pulverized. He strode forward quickly, thankful for the patches that not too long ago caused him irritation but are now effectively hiding the scent of his loathing. He pushed open the door leading to the garage and walked down the multiple rows of expensive sports cars, motorcycles, and SUV’s before reaching the car they were allowed to take.

“Who’s Reki? Your lover?” Kaoru waited next to a sleek, black, two door sports car. 

Kojiro snapped, “Does it matter?” He unlocked the door and slid into the driver seat, pushing the seat back and adjusting it to accommodate his height. Shindo was tall, 195cm, but Kojiro was taller and cursed needing the extra leg room that the cars rarely provided. 

Kaoru opened his door with a huff and buckled up, immediately launching into a complaint. “Aren’t you supposed to open my door, puppy?” 

The muscles in Kojiro’s jaw worked overtime as he fought to bite back a scathing retort. He threw the car into reverse and hit the garage opener, tires screeching as he peeled out of the enclosed unit and sped down the long drive. “Your hands don’t work, Princess?”

“I wanted to give you the opportunity to kiss your owner's ass and earn your keep.” 

Kojiro squeezed the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning a stark white and standing out against the black leather. “Why are you such a prick? With the amount of debt your family has, one would think you’d be kinder.” The sting of a fan slapping across his thighs made him swear loudly as he glared at Kaoru. “What the  _ fuck _ ?!” 

“When a puppy gets out of line, you discipline it, no?”

“Do I look like a pet to you?”

“You chomp at the bit to fulfill Shindo’s requests, so, yes.” Kaoru tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. His long hair hung loose, soft waves falling around his shoulders and trailing down to his mid back. “We can ride in silence. I’m fine with that.” He crossed his leg over the knee, his thighs flexing and straining against the tight denim that hugged his slender frame. He turned his body from the alpha and picked at a thread on his black sweater. It hung loosely, exposing a hint of his shoulder blade. He shared the address with Kojiro before he fell silent again. 

Kojiro entered the address into the GPS and arched an eyebrow as a family planning center popped up as the end location. 

“Silence is preferred,” Kaoru mumbled. 

They rode into the city with a thick curtain of quiet hanging between them. Once Kojiro pulled up to the center, Kaoru hopped out of the car and yelled out, “Stay! Good boy!”

Kojiro exited the car and grabbed the omega by his elbow, pulling him close into his side. “You’re a pain in the ass and I would seriously have no issues with letting you get popped in this parking structure, but fortunately for you, Reki is my little brother who means more to me than you apparently do to your shitty father. So, cut the shit, stick close to me, and let’s get this over with, yeah?” Kaoru nodding and straightening up surprised Kojiro. 

When they entered the elevator and the doors closed with a muted thud, Kaoru rounded on Kojiro, a hand on his hip and mouth set in a determined line. He poked a finger into the alpha’s chest as he threatened him. “If  _ anyone _ finds out where we went, I will make Shindo look like a lap dog. Got it?” 

Kojiro grabbed Kaoru’s wrist and pushed him away. “I’m starting to believe your threats are just as empty as your chest cavity.”

Kaoru snorted, “That insult was too high brow for you, alpha. Does your brain hurt now?” 

“Jesus do you ever shut up?!” Kojiro spat out. The doors to the elevator opened and a older couple gasped audibly, 

“That’s no way to talk to your omega, son!” 

“He’s—we’re not—“ Kojiro felt the blood under his cheeks warm as embarrassment settled swiftly upon his shoulders. 

Kaoru, ever the asshole, made things worse by sniffling and whispering, “Thank you, but please don’t interfere. It will just make matters worse.” 

Kojiro’s jaw dropped as the older couple glared at him and clicked their tongues against their teeth, muttering, “Poor dear. Such a pretty omega with a terrible alpha.” He grabbed Kaoru by his elbow, yanking him forward and pushing him down the hall. “You asshole,” he hissed between clenched teeth. 

Kaoru’s laughter was a nice, throaty sound. “God, you should see your face. Lighten up,  _ Joe _ .” He pushed open the door to the doctors office and walked up to the desk to check in. “Sakurayashiki Kaoru here for—“ 

Kojiro’s lip curled up into a smirk as he loudly interrupted, “He’s here for birth control. I mean, I try to pull out before my knot inflates, but he gets  _ feral _ . I’m talking about pupils slitting, lower  _ and  _ upper fangs cutting through the gums, threatening to disembowel me if I don’t—what was it honey—,” He turned to face a spluttering Kaoru. “I believe you said you would disembowel me if I didn’t pump you so full of alpha cum that your belly bulged. Wasn’t that what you said, love of my life?” He batted his eyelashes at Kaoru. He turned back to the receptionist. “But neither of us are prepared for pups. I mean, how can either of us parent with this one here always begging to be knotted?” He patted Kaoru’s head lightly. 

The receptionist was an exceptionally bright shade of fuschia as she slid the sign in sheet across the counter. “Th-the doctor will be with you both shortly.” 

Kaoru was fuming. Kojiro’s nose crinkled with the scent of rotting fruit before the omega schooled his expression and reined in his scent. “You're despicable.” 

Kojiro shrugged. “Lighten up, Kaoru. What are we doing here anyways? You said you and Shindo don’t sleep together.” 

The door that led to the exam rooms opened and Kaoru’s name was called. The omega squeaked out, “Where do you think you’re going?” as Kojiro stood to follow behind him. 

“I’m your bodyguard. I go wherever you go.” He smiled at the nurse and urged Kaoru forward. 

“Hello Mr. Sakurayashiki. Can you please step on the scale so we can get your weight and then have a seat in the chair here so we can get your vitals?” The nurse smiled at the pair. 

“Fine. But you,” Kaoru pointed to Kojiro, “Avert your eyes or I’m kicking your ass.” 

“Whatever,” Kojiro huffed as he turned his back. 

The nurse worked quickly, engaging Kaoru in polite small talk as they were led down the hall and deposited in exam room two. The omega appeared anxious as he sat on the exam table. The paper underneath him crinkled as he shifted. Kojiro tried to ignore the scent of unease and apprehension as he scrolled through his social media accounts, but within several seconds, the scent of distress was so thick it was choking him. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, why are you here?” His voice was muffled by his forearm over his nose. 

“I don’t have a fucking choice,” Kaoru snapped. “I’m the only omega in a house full of beta’s and alpha’s. What do you think one of you knotheads will do if I go into heat? Do you think plaster, drywall, and wood will be enough to keep you from clawing through my wall one day and mounting me?! Use that pretty head of yours for once and stop asking asinine questions. Besides,” Kaoru folded his arms over his chest, “one of the conditions to this farce of a marriage is I bear a child within a year and I’m not going to be stuck with Shindo for the rest of my natural life.” 

The doctor knocked once and peeked her head in. “Hello Mr. Sakurayashiki. It’s very nice to see you again. How have you been this past year? Have you gone into heat yet? The first one can be very pain—oh!” She stopped herself and turned to face an uncomfortable Kojiro. “You must be his partner. Nice to meet you. Thank you for joining us. It’s very rare that alpha’s accompany their omega’s to family planning centers.” 

Kojiro and Kaoru both flushed a pale pink. “We’re not—“ Kojiro started but Kaoru interrupted,

“He’s shy about the whole family planning conversation. He knew I presented later in life and how hard doctors visits have been for me. He wanted to lend his support in a potentially distressing situation, right sweetheart?” Kaoru’s tone is clipped, stressing the need for Kojiro to go along with the lie. 

“Right.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” the doctor smiled. “So, how was your first heat?” 

Kaoru lowered his eyes and rushed out, “Fine but none of the toys you recommended were able to uh, meet my needs.” 

“Mmm,” the doctor hummed, “with having a mate now, I imagine you have no use for the toys. Unless you’re concerned about elasticity? Some omega’s find that when they’re in heat, their vaginal canal has more elasticity than usual, which would require a fairly large knot. Have you guys tried using toys during intercourse? That might solve the problem.”

“I—I think I should step out,” Kojiro scrambled to his feet and rushed from the room. The tips of his ears were hot with embarrassment. He didn’t realize that being a bodyguard entailed being privy to conversations that would make them  _ both  _ uncomfortable. Luckily, the visit didn’t take long and within ten minutes, Kaoru, still red faced and cloaked in an odor of faint humiliation, emerged with a prescription in hand. 

“Suppressants daily, same time every time. If you miss one dose, just  _ one _ ,” the doctor stressed, “you’ll throw your body into chaos. Your heats have been sporadic so we need you to be diligent about taking the pills. Hopefully the next time I see you, we’ll be discussing going off the suppressants and ways to increase fertility.” She smiled at Kojiro. “It was nice to meet you.” 

Kaoru exhaled a shaky breath as he walked ahead of Kojiro. They rode the elevator in silence and once they reached the car, Kojiro opened the passenger side door for the omega. 

“Hungry?” He asked as he buckled up. 

“A bit,” Kaoru softly replied. The change in the omega was striking. There was no bite to his tone. Somehow he seemed smaller as he drew his knees to his chest and curled into the door. 

“I’m sorry...about y’know, the scene in the lobby.”

Kaoru shrugged a shoulder. “It was funny.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He offered. 

“I’m happy to be an omega. It made sense seeing as how I stopped growing at 16, but when I presented, it was like the world suddenly made sense. My family was disappointed. I think my mother the most. She had this image of who I was supposed to be and being an omega shattered that for her. My father didn’t really care. I made him money in the company and that was good enough for him. Just when I thought I could fully lean into who I am, who I’ve always been… this happens and I have to…” he sighed heavily, “But you wouldn’t understand.”

“I was 15 when our parents died, Reki 11. I worked really hard to pay off the debt my parents left behind, which meant I had to drop out of high school. I didn’t like working three jobs, but Reki never wanted for anything so it was okay, y’know? Shindo saved me, literally and figuratively. I was taken in by his family and given enough money to support the two of us.”

“But…”

“But, when you make a deal with the devil, eventually demons come to collect and Reki was collateral. Shindo sent him overseas and I thought it was out of the kindness of his heart—-“ 

“Aww,” Kaoru cooed,” You actually thought he had one?” 

Kojiro chuckled tersely, “He used to. But… Being back means suppressing who I am too. But Reki is worth it. Keeping him safe matters most. So if this is what you need to do to keep yourself safe, I’d say that’s what matters most. Wouldn’t you?” A loud  _ whack  _ preceded his sharp inhale of breath as pain flashed across his thighs. 

“Shut up and drive, puppy.”

He glared over at Kaoru, mouth open and tongue ready to tear into the omega, but his jaw closed when he noticed the faint blush in the man’s cheeks. 

“I’ll suffocate you in the middle of the night if anyone finds out about this.”

“Guess I gotta remember to lock my door,” Kojiro mumbled. “And not sleep in the nude.”

“Gross,” Kaoru snorted. “My appetite is suddenly gone.”

Kojiro glanced over at the omega. A small smile was visible from his profile. “You should smile more often.” Kojiro swore loudly as the fan cut into the same spot.”

“And you should keep your eyes on the road.” 

He looked back at the road in front of him. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the fiery top of an ear peeking out between pink strands and for the first time in a couple of days, he genuinely smiled.


	4. Suppressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omega made no motion to pull away nor did Kojiro release his hold on the man’s wrist. In that moment he became hyper aware of small things-- the slight flush that still lingered on the omega’s skin, the subtle hitch in his breath as their eyes connected, and the swelling of his own scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've removed the tag "loss of virginity". 
> 
> Tags are updated as I write. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this so far :)

After the doctor’s visit, Kojiro was hopeful that he and Kaoru would be able to get along better. He wasn’t expecting friendship, but he was, at the very least, expecting the omega to be more civil towards him. Which was why he was taken aback when he saw the omega after he returned from his morning run and instead of acknowledging the alpha, he growled in his general direction and slipped upstairs.

From his experience the first few weeks on suppressants made him bounce between being extremely aggressive and mildly irritable. The doctors explained to him that it was sending the additional alpha chromosome into a state of hyperdrive and in a way bringing him right up to the “rut line” but not allowing him to go over. He was told to exercise to release excess energy and it was heavily suggested that he did  _ not  _ try to mate during this time, given his alpha urges being heightened. His alpha was restless during those weeks—it constantly paced back and forth clawing at his conscious mind as it made attempt after attempt to persuade him to mount, to mate, to bite and claim. He was miserable holed up in this room, working out constantly and breaking nearly every rut toy that was left for him. On some level, he truly understood  _ one  _ of the ways Kaoru must be feeling.

Kojiro gave the feisty omega a few minutes before heading upstairs to check on him. His knuckles rapped against the bedroom door lightly. The sound of a soft thud followed by a bitten off swear drowned out the sound of his knocking, so he did so again, adding a loudly whispered, “Kaoru? It’s Kojiro.” 

The door is yanked open by a splotchy cheeked, slightly sweaty, and heavily panting Kaoru. His long hair is piled up on the top of his head in a messy bun and he appeared to be in various stages of undress. His leggings were off and he only had on a single sock. He wore a baggy sweatshirt that hung to his upper thighs and alternated between tugging at the neck to cool himself off or lifting it up completely and exposing the black compression top that stopped at his midriff and matching black boy short cut underwear. “What?” He snapped, his face scrunched up in irritation and scent matching. 

“I wanted to check on you.” Kojiro leaned in as he lowered his voice, “The first few weeks on suppressants are the absolute worst.” 

Kaoru stuck his head out of his room and glanced up and down the hallway before grabbing Kojiro by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the room. He slammed the door shut behind them and rounded on the alpha, golden eyes flashing brightly with his annoyance. “Could you be  _ any  _ louder?” 

Despite the large space of the room, Kaoru purposely bumped his shoulder into the alpha as he walked past. Kojiro ignored it and followed behind him, stopping short as he crossed the threshold from the seating area into the large bedroom. The mattress was pulled from the frame and dragged into the furthest corner of the room. Piles of clothing and pillows—so many pillows that Kojiro wondered if any of his were missing—were squished together and shaped to encircle the mattress. All of the blankets from the storage, presumably, were heaped on top of the mattress. The cooling unit worked overtime to pump frigid air into the room, but in spite of the chill, Kojiro’s face flushed, burning the apples of his cheeks a bright red as he observed aloud,

“You’re nesting.” 

“Trying to,” Kaoru sighed. “It doesn’t feel  _ right _ .” He stood with his hands on his hips. “I’m missing something but I don’t know what.” He chewed on his bottom lip as he surveyed his nest.

Kojiro, knowing full well the complexities that come with nesting due to his younger brother, kept his distance as he said, “The first time Reki needed to nest when he was abroad, he asked me to send him some things from home. A few shirts he left behind, a hooded sweatshirt of mine, some stuffed animals.” 

“If you’re implying there’s something I might need from my parents home, you’re full of shit,” the omega huffed. His shoulders sagged and he pinched the bridge of  his nose as he grumbled underneath his breath, “Gods this sucks.” 

“I can always go get it for yo—“ 

Kaoru’s head snapped up, his scent spiking to something akin to a mixture of anxiety and frustration. “So that way my family can think I’m cheating on my ‘husband’,” he paused to use air quotes and continued in a snarky tone, “with the hired help?” 

“I would suggest you call your pack to borrow things from them, but it would be a huge shock if you said you had a pack.” Kojiro folded his arms over his chest and smiled down at the irate omega. 

“You suck,” Kaoru spat, “But you’re right. There is something I need from home.” He dug through the nest and let out a triumphant sound as he held up a pair of leggings. He pulled them on and headed towards the door. When he realized Kojiro wasn’t behind him he glanced over his shoulder. “Come, boy!” He snapped his fingers and pointed beside him. 

Kojiro began to groan, “Aren’t we past this...” but his complaint fizzled out as he noticed the facetious smirk on the omega’s face. “You’re driving,” he returned the previous shoulder check, but much lighter, as he walked past the man. 

Forty five minutes and two coronary episodes later, they screeched to a halt in front of a western style inspired mansion. 

“Don’t judge me based on my father’s tacky style.”

Kojiro peeled open his eyes and wheezed out a shaky, “I’m judging you solely based on the fact that you nearly killed us at least three times on the way over here.” 

Kaoru closed the driver door and yelled out, “But did you die?” as he walked briskly up the cobblestone path that led to the front doors. 

“I think I might have passed out for a minute there,” Kojiro snorted. He followed closely behind the omega, his senses heightened as he scanned the unfamiliar area. 

The mansion was surrounded and enclosed by wrought iron gates. Plain clothes security patrolled the grounds, but paid no attention to the large alpha and the omega as they made their way up the winding path to the doorway. As if someone had been waiting, which they probably were, the door swung open before Kaoru had to lift a finger. 

“Young master,” a deep voice rumbled to the left of them. 

Kaoru waved off the servant and disappeared into the house, leaving Kojiro by himself with an older beta male. His violet eyes shone with interest as he looked Kojiro up and down, a gray eyebrow arching as he smiled. 

“You’re not Mr. Ainosuke.” 

“Nope,” Kojiro nonchalantly agreed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped away from the front door to stand awkwardly off to the side. 

“Young master Sakurayashiki has a penchant for doing things to purposely upset his parents. Their hearts were broken when they learned their eldest son spread his legs for any alpha with a pulse, but you will be the biggest upset of all. Imagine, a member of high society  _ cheating  _ on their husband with common filth,” the beta chuckled. 

Kojiro’s blood boiled. He had to remind his alpha why he was here and what the job entailed, repeating to himself that beating the shit out of the help wouldn’t bode well with Shindo. He employed another, more effective tactic and peeled away the scent patch at his neck as he turned to face the man. His upper fangs descended, slightly curling over his bottom lip. His vision tunneled as he stepped closer to the beta to hiss, “I wonder what my brother would do if he found out the hired help is stepping out of line and spreading rumors about his spouse?” His scent was reminiscent of a storm building off the coast, salty and electric, as his anger took hold of him. He took another threatening step forward, chest vibrating with a low growl. 

Kaoru’s voice was low, scent calm and soothing as he said, “Kojiro? What’s wrong?” 

The alpha ignored the man, still focusing on the overly talkative beta. “Would you like to tell Kaoru what you said or do I need to beat the truth out of you?” A warm hand in the middle of his back brought him down a few pegs. His fangs retracted and he took a step back, inhaling deeply through his flared nostrils. 

“Let’s go alpha,” Kaoru gently prompted, pushing at Kojiro’s back. 

The beta held a shit eating grin as he opened the door for the pair. “Young master, would you like help carrying your bags to the car?” 

Kaoru clutched the leather overnight bag tightly to his body and glared at the beta. “I’ll be speaking with my father regarding your unprofessional behavior.” 

The beta countered, “And I’ll be sure to let your mother know of your visit and your, uh,  _ guest _ .” 

The color drained from Kaoru’s face. He gripped Kojiro’s arm tightly, his nails biting into the flesh as he pulled Kojiro forward. “Come on.” Once they were outside and back in the car, Kaoru turned his head to face Kojiro. “What the hell happened?” 

“Doesn’t matter. Just drive.” He was still fuming, but on top of that, his mind was racing a thousand miles a minute as he tried to figure out  _ why _ . He knew, in comparison to Kaoru, he was a “commoner”. Hell, if there was something lower than that, he’d  _ definitely _ be that. The insult to his person didn’t bother him. Being an unmated alpha in the presence of an unmated omega, it made sense that someone could easily draw the conclusion that they were together. However, Kojiro prided himself on not messing with anyone who was in a relationship--whether the relationship was real or for show. So why was he so angry? 

“He always talks shit,” Kaoru shrugged. He peeled out of the driveway, grinning almost maniacally as the tires kicked up dust and dirt as he screeched out into traffic, narrowly missing an expensive looking vehicle. “He’s been like that for as long as I can remember. I think he’s just pissed off at the fact that my mother married up. They grew up together. His family used to work for my maternal grandparents. I’ve caught them having some unusual interactions in the past. Y’know, hushed conversations, lingering glances, things like that. Don’t let him bother you.” 

“I’m not,” Kojiro groused. 

“Your scent stated otherwise,” Kaoru mumbled. 

Kojiro glanced over at the omega and noticed his face held a gentle pink glow that crept into his neck and disappeared due to the collar of his sweatshirt. His chest visibly rose with each inhale and he had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. “Sorry,” the alpha huffed, “It was either beat his ass or scare him with my scent.” 

“Mhhm,” Kaoru hummed. “Do you have any extra scent blocker patches?” 

He didn’t. “No. I don’t usually carry extras. I hate wearing them so any chance I get, they come off and they don’t get put back on until it’s absolutely necessary.”

Kaoru shifted in his seat, nodding his head as he replied, “Of course you wouldn’t.” He rolled down the windows and after driving in silence for another ten minutes, pulled over to lower the top of the convertible. 

Kojiro, slightly offended and wholly self-conscious, asked, “Do I smell that badly to you?” He sniffed his arm, his brows furrowing as he turned to face the red-cheeked omega. 

“Absolutely.” 

“I’ve been told my scent is pleasing,” he pouted. 

“They lied to you. Whoever told you that, lied.” 

“Well we all can’t smell as appealing as you, now can we?” He heaved a loud sigh as he slumped back against the seat. He realized he was sulking, but he didn’t care. He was antsy and annoyed, his alpha mirroring his emotions as it paced in the recesses of his mind. 

They finally made it back to the Ainosuke estate and Kojiro hopped out of the vehicle before Kaoru, slapping the trunk in a non-verbal gesture indicating he wanted it open. He grabbed the bag, slinging it over his shoulder and quickly walked inside, hoping that his scent was muted enough to not linger in the foyer and the hallway. He deposited the bag in front of Kaoru’s door and turned on the balls of his feet towards his bedroom. 

A flash of pain in his glands had him wincing and sucking in a sharp breath. He despised those damn scent blocker patches for this very reason. After a few days of use, his glands became clogged and he tended to become feverish. He gently prodded at the swollen gland and swore softly as the dull pain became brighter at the push of his fingertips. Kaoru’s soft exhale of breath drew his attention to the small omega. 

“Let me help. It’s the least I can do.” He held open his door for Kojiro and directed him toward the bathroom. “My younger sister struggled to control her scenting when she first presented so she had to wear patches for about six months.” He dropped his bag by the nest and followed the alpha into the restroom. “A lot of people believe the outdated science that applying pressure to the glands helps them to drain, but it only serves to irritate them, making the pain worse and clogging them even more.” Kojiro watched as the omega busied himself with grabbing several clean towels and a bottle of anti-inflammatory pain medication. “Sit,” Kaoru pointed to the toilet and when Kojiro hesitated, he rolled his eyes and added, “Please.” 

Kojiro closed the lid and sat on the toilet, peering up at the omega. “I can do this on my own.” 

“I know you can,” Kaoru replied. He ran the faucet of the sink until steam billowed up from the basin and drenched the towels in hot water. He stood between the alpha’s legs and gently eased his head to the side to apply the hot towel against the gland. 

Kojiro jolted from the combination of the hot compress and the flash of pain, his nails lengthening to dig through his jeans and into the flesh of his thighs as he grimaced. “Okay, maybe I can’t.” 

“I know,” Kaoru chuckled lightly. “Why do you have to wear those patches anyways?” 

“Shindo likes being the only alpha with a scent.” 

“Then maybe the idiot should hire only beta’s.” 

“He does have Tadashi.” 

“He doesn’t count,” Kaoru objected. “He’d do anything Shindo told him. He doesn’t have any opinions of his own. You can tell he’s worse than you when it comes to blindly following directions.” 

Kojiro ignored the verbal jab. “It’s one of the conditions to work for the family. I can complain but--” 

“Your brother,” Kaoru finished. “I understand.” 

Several minutes passed before Kojiro cleared his throat lightly and apologized. “I’m sorry about earlier. I should know better. I do know better but---” 

“I can guess what he told you. I don’t subscribe to the outdated belief that an unmated, unwed omega should abstain from sex. When my parents found out, I was cut off for a while. Unfortunately, the entire household, staff included, also found out why I was cut off. They tell you that heats are painful and the only way to ease the pain is through being knotted. Yet, when you do things to help with the pain, it goes against every principle you were taught. How does that make sense?” 

“I don’t need to know about your sex life,” Kojiro stated. The omega looked undoubtedly uncomfortable and he was wrong in assuming that giving Kaoru an out would encourage him to change the subject. 

“One partner isn’t exactly a sex life, Joe.” Kaoru began to pull away from him to switch out the cool towel for another warm one, but Kojiro grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

“For what it’s worth, I didn’t believe him.” 

“It’s not worth much,” retorted Kaoru. 

The omega made no motion to pull away nor did Kojiro release his hold on the man’s wrist. In that moment he became hyper aware of small things-- the slight flush that still lingered on the omega’s skin, the subtle hitch in his breath as their eyes connected, and the swelling of his own scent. He dropped the omega’s wrist and quickly stood, grabbing the warm towel from the sink and popping the capsules into his mouth to swallow dry. He cleared his throat and jerked his head forward in a nod as he exited the restroom.

“Kojiro?” Kaoru’s soft and timid voice was a vast change from his usually self-assured tone. 

He stopped, back turned to the omega. “Yeah?” 

“I, uh, thanks. For today. And not bringing up the doctor's visit to Shindo.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for doing my job,” he replied before exiting the room. He rushed next door, quickly opening his door and locking it before leaning against the frame. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, knocking against his ribcage with each beat and absconding with his breath, forcing him to inhale shakily and exhale ragged and unevenly. 

Somewhere between admitting (and Kaoru thankfully ignoring) that he finds the omega’s scent appealing and the close proximity in the bathroom, he realized  _ why _ he was so angry. It had nothing to do with defending Shindo’s honor, his job, or even just his instinctual urge to protect an omega. 

It had everything to do with the fact that, objectively speaking, Kaoru was drop dead gorgeous, feisty, bright, and did not deserve to be spoken about in any manner that was negative. 

“He’s also Shindo’s spouse,” Kojiro groaned loudly as he placed his head in his hands. 

Despite knowing that fact, his mind lingered on the way he was still able to feel the heat of Kaoru’s hand against the middle of his back and how absolutely breath-taking he looked earlier in just the oversized sweater, sloppy top knot, and boy shorts. Kojiro groaned loudly and smacked the heel of his palm against his forehead, hoping to dislodge the image from his mind. 

“It’s just because you need to get laid. It’s been months. Yeah, that’s it,” he rationalized aloud. He continued to do so, rationalizing his attraction to the omega next door, until his heart returned to its normal rhythm and his scent lessened. Still a little antsy, he decided to work out. He was fine while doing crunches. He was completely focused and centered as he used the free weights, but at the muffled sound of a broken whimper that crescendoed in a loud moan, his fist broke through the punching bag, releasing a torrential downpour of sand. 

“Mmmm alpha. Fuuuuck. Ko--hnnghh--Kojiro.” 

  
  



	5. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I lied a few days ago,” Kaoru swallowed thickly. “Your scent is...appealing.” 
> 
> Kojiro couldn’t resist. Maybe he should have. Had he known just how this instance would change the nature of their relationship, he would have. However, he gingerly took a hold of Kaoru’s hand and touched their wrists together lightly. A subtle hitch of breath brought Kojiro back to his senses and he began to apologize profusely, but was stopped when Kaoru pressed the inside of his wrist to the alpha’s gland on his neck, easing it lightly over the soft patch of skin in a circular motion.

The days following the visit to the Sakurayashiki mansion were filled with avoidance. Either Kaoru was purposely staying in his room or Kojiro would duck around some corner to narrowly escape running into the omega. He didn’t want things to be awkward between them, but how could he possibly look Kaoru in the eye after… he couldn’t. 

He felt as if he stumbled upon some well kept secret and technically, he had. According to Kaoru, Shindo hadn’t touched him and there was only one other person that had. The omega had to know, on some level, that he was loud enough for Kojiro to hear. 

“That’s probably why he’s avoiding me,” he mumbled as he ducked into the kitchen. He caught Kaoru’s muted scent in the living room and made an abrupt turn to head the opposite direction. 

“Who’s avoiding you?” Kaoru asked from his place on the bar stool at the granite island. 

Kojiro’s heart seized and he actually let out a small yelp as he clutched at his chest and whipped around to face the omega. Thin glasses sat perched upon the bridge of his nose, slightly magnifying golden irises. He slipped a sliver of torn paper between the pages of his book and closed it, pushing it off to the side and staring up at the alpha with a bored gaze. 

Finally able to speak, thanks to his heart resuming its duty of pumping blood to his vital organs, Kojiro lied, “No one.”

Kaoru’s eyes narrowed in a brief challenge, but he dropped it, stating, “I’m not interested in pulling the truth from you. I have things I need to take care of today. Will you be available?” 

Shindo breezed into the kitchen, Tadashi on his heels, and placed a hand on Kojiro’s shoulder. “Of course he’s available darling. His only job is to be available to you.” He patted the back of Kojiro’s head affectionately before joining Kaoru at the island. 

The usual breakfast spread of fruits, soft cheeses, various meats, and pastries sat before them. Shindo eagerly helped himself, gesturing to Tadashi and Kojiro to join in. They knew the routine for meals—Shindo serves himself first or is served first—but having someone else present for this egregious display of control was enough to have Kojiro’s stomach turn in on itself. 

He declined the offer, turning his attention back to Kaoru, and asked, “What do you need to take care of?” 

“I need—“ Kaoru started but was interrupted by Shindo. 

The alpha held his index finger up, popped a piece of fruit into his mouth, and chewed slowly before speaking, “He needs to find a gown for the party. A  _ gown _ . Something befitting of  _ my _ omega. Since you’ll be taking him shopping, please use the opportunity to find something for yourself as well.” A look of disdain darkened ruby eyes as he swept them up and down Kojiro’s body. “Kaoru, please help him pick out something presentable. If he shows up to the party in jeans and sneakers…” Shindo shook his head as he trailed off. 

Kojiro waffled between being outright offended at the insult to his fashion sense and being curious about the party. He decided to ask about the latter, but Kaoru beat him to the punch. 

“What party?” His brows came together, trepidation filling his voice. 

“My aunts refer to it as your ‘debut into the family’. Of course there have been rumors about the most eligible alpha bachelor no longer being on the market,” Shindo grinned, “and tonight those rumors will be confirmed.” He reached over to swipe the soft pink curtain of hair out of Kaoru’s face. He ignored the irritated growl emanating softly from the omega. “I’ll have Tadashi send you a list of acceptable gowns.” He stood, bending down to press his lips to Kaoru’s head. 

As Shindo’s voice dropped to a whisper, Kojiro noticed the omega’s face flushing, his nostrils flaring, and his fists balling up on his thighs.

“Understood?” Shindo straightened up and waited for the omega to jerkily nod his head in agreement. “Good.” He turned to acknowledge Kojiro. “There’s a wonderful Parisian boutique in the city. When you arrive, let them know you’re with the Ainosuke family and they’ll take care of everything.” He squeezed Kaoru’s shoulder softly and smiled over at Kojiro before taking his leave, Tadashi once again on his heels. 

Kaoru’s face was still a splotchy mess and Kojiro thought it best to not agitate the omega further. “I’ll be in the garage. Join me when you’re ready.” 

“I’m driving,” Kaoru huffed. 

Kojiro began to object, “Like hell—“ but one look at darkened eyes and slit pupils had him tossing the keys toward the man. 

An hour later, Kojiro stumbled from the passenger seat, mumbling a word of thanks at their safe arrival. “Do you  _ have  _ to drive like a mad man?” 

Kaoru pocketed the keys and stated, “50 years ago it was unlawful for an omega to drive.”

Kojiro held the door open for Kaoru and followed in behind him. “What does that have to do with you?” 

A beautiful brunette approached the pair, zeroing in on Kojiro and ignoring Kaoru. She purred, “Welcome to Jolie Fleur. How may I help you, alpha?” 

Kaoru cleared his throat loudly, looking from Kojiro to the omega. “We’re with the Ainosuke family.” 

“Great,” the omega replied, without bothering to pull her gaze away from Kojiro. “Are we shopping for you or your omega?” The sweet scent of cinnamon became more pronounced as she smiled up at the alpha expectantly.

“Oh. No, he’s not my—“ 

Kaoru moved closer to Kojiro, interrupting him as he placed his hand on the others forearm. “We’re shopping for the both of us.” He retrieved his phone from the pocket of his oversized cardigan and read off several designer names. Once he was done, he flashed a smug smile at the other omega. “I believe your job is to find what I asked for,  _ not  _ to throw yourself at an assumed single alpha?” 

“But I am—“ Kojiro tried to defend himself, but Kaoru glared up at him and he fell silent. 

“My apologies.” The omega bowed her head and turned quickly, scurrying off to the back of the store. 

Before Kojiro could comment on the exchange, Kaoru changed the subject with ease. “Do you even own a suit?” He sidestepped Kojiro and stopped short in front of a mannequin. He lightly fingered the shimmery material of the floor length, backless, champagne colored gown. 

“It’s a requirement for the job.” He watched the omega move from mannequin to mannequin, eyebrows drawn together in disapproval before he returned to the original dress. 

“Let me rephrase,” his hand fell from the material and for the first time in days, he made eye contact with the alpha. His gaze slid from Kojiro’s as he stumbled over his words, “D-do you own a  _ nice _ suit? One that was tailored to fit your body?” 

Kojiro scratched at the back of his neck, his sheepish grin evident in his purposefully light hearted answer of, “No.” 

“We’ll ameliorate that today. All courtesy of the Ainosuke family,” Kaoru said with a roll of his eyes. 

A different omega returned to guide Kaoru and Kojiro forward to one of two large dressing rooms. Six gowns hung on the hooks that lined the walls. A floor length mirror took up half of the opposite wall and plush chairs were nestled between coffee tables that held delicate looking tea cups of steaming barley tea.

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. We’ve been servicing the Ainosuke family for over two decades. We’re more than happy to continue to be of service.”

“In that case,” Kaoru swept his hand out to Kojiro, “He needs to be measured for a suit. I’m thinking something single breasted, ankle tapered, perhaps in a deep navy? Knee length cashmere black coat. Sound good, Joe?”

Kojiro peered down at his jeans and sneakers and dejectedly asked, “What’s wrong with what I have on?” Both omega’s looked at him as if he made the greatest offense.

“What’s  _ right _ with what you have on?” Kaoru retorted. 

“I was just about to ask that,” the other omega snickered. 

Kaoru sighed softly and waited for the other omega to leave before he addressed Kojiro’s concerns. “I, personally, would like Shindo to be in a good mood tonight. So while I begrudgingly accept that your fashion choices resemble a mixture of a college aged fuckboy and someone who is just too lazy to try, it’s not appropriate for a party of this magnitude.” 

Kojiro, having taken full offense to the insult, snapped, “My sneakers are probably just as expensive as anything in this store.” 

“You say that as if it’s a good thing? Turn around,” Kaoru flicked his fingers in the opposite direction. 

Kojiro dutifully obeyed and turned his body to face the opposite wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued on in defending his fashion choices. “I prefer comfort over style.” 

Kaoru clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Tch. With your physique, anything you wear becomes stylish.” 

Kojiro couldn’t pass up the chance to tease the omega. “You think I have a nice body?” He glanced over his shoulder to see the omega smoothing out the billowing skirt of a deep green gown. He looked absolutely uncomfortable in the gown and honestly, it wasn’t flattering on him. 

“Who the hell wears a bateau neckline anymore?” The omega griped. “And this color is horrid.” He took stock of all of the gowns hanging on the hooks. The differences were slight—color, length, and type of material used. “And yes, you can tell you take care of yourself. Which is a good thing. Don’t read too deeply into it, Joe” Kaoru huffed as he reached around himself to unzip the gown. 

Kojiro immediately resumed his position facing away from the omega. He recalled the soft look Kaoru held on his face as his fingertips skimmed the champagne colored gown. “I’m not reading too much into it. I’ll be back. If you need me, just yell.” 

The eye roll is heavy in Kaoru’s tone of voice, “Because some assassin is hiding behind one of the chairs in this room?”

Kojiro ignored him as he slipped out of the dressing room. He found one of the sales associates and returned to the dressing room within a few minutes. Kaoru was pulling on his cardigan again, the gowns discarded and forgotten, but when he spied the dress in Kojiro’s hands, he stopped short. 

“That wasn’t on the list of ‘acceptable gowns’,” he pointed out. 

Kojiro’s mouth curved into a wide grin, “And?” 

Kaoru narrowed golden eyes up at the alpha. “It’s backless.”

Kojiro gasped, pretending to be scandalized as his hand flew to his chest. “Oh dear gods!” 

“Shut up,” Kaoru snapped, but he gingerly took the gown and held it against his body as he admired his small frame in the mirror. 

“I saw you looking at the dress and thought it would look nice on you.” Kojiro had to bite back a smile as the omega’s ears grew to a bright shade of red. 

“Don’t worry about what’s going to look nice on me. You need to get your measurements taken.” When Kojiro reached for the gown, Kaoru smacked his hand away. “I didn’t say I wasn’t getting it. You worry about yourself. And hurry it up. There’s another boutique we have to go,” his top lip curled into a sneer. 

As if she had been waiting in the wings, the brunette omega from earlier popped her head inside the dressing room and held out measuring tape. “I’m ready to take your meas—“ 

“No. Absolutely not,” Kaoru interrupted. “Send the other one.” 

Kojiro cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong with her taking my measurements?” 

“You—you’re serious right now?” Kaoru blinked over at the alpha. “She reeks of desperation.”

The omega gasped loudly, “I never!” 

“I can tell,” Kaoru fired back. “Send the other girl in.” 

Kojiro whisper hissed, “What is wrong with you? There’s no need to be so ru—oh my god.” He took a step back as the realization dawned on him. “You’re—“ 

“If the next word out of your mouth begins with a j and ends with an s, I will take no issue with tearing you a new asshole in this high end, over priced, boutique. You’re on the clock, you gigolo gorilla. You’re not here to try and get your dick wet. Got it?” Kaoru jabbed a finger in Kojiro’s chest. When the other omega returned with the measuring tape, Kaoru’s mood changed. He flashed her a smile and politely mentioned, “We’ll be taking this gown in a 36. Whatever he needs, charge it to the Ainosuke account.” 

The omega nodded and when Kaoru exited the dressing room, Kojiro whispered, with a small smile, “He’s totally jealous.” 

*******

To say that Kojiro was embarrassed would be a gross understatement. He’s absolutely mortified, and a bright shade of fuschia, as he stood off to the side. “Do you need me to be in here with you? Is it absolutely necessary?” He whispered. 

Kaoru peeked around one of the mannequins and held up something entirely too thin and extremely lacy. “You’re my bodyguard. Where I go, you go. Isn’t that what you said the first time I tried to leave the house without you?” 

“Those weren’t my exact words, no.” He looked away from the omega, desperate to focus on anything other than the lingerie that lined the walls and that were on full display on the mannequins. 

“Ugh,” Kaoru groaned loudly. “Fuck him. I’m not doing this. I didn’t agree to the terms of our marriage. My father did. So Shindo can fuck him for all I care. Let’s go.” He stomped past Kojiro and pushed open the door. 

“Wait. This is for Shindo?” His eyes widened in shock. 

“Technically yes.” 

“I thought you guys didn’t--” Kojiro hedged. 

Kaoru pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and softly replied, “We don’t. But he wants to. And if I don’t then…” the omega trailed off. 

“But he can’t force you.” 

Kaoru’s smile held sadness. He shrugged a shoulder and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “The marriage has to be consummated within the first two months. Today is exactly two months.” 

Something possessive and dark unfurled in Kojiro’s stomach as he thought about Shindo touching the omega. It grew to twice its size, squeezing the breath out of his lungs as he recalled the way the omega sounded, breathless and blissed out, a few days ago. He had no right to feel this way, he hardly even liked the omega’s personality, but the thought of Shindo and Kaoru being  _ intimate _ rubbed him and his alpha the wrong way. His fists clenched at his sides and he pushed past Kaoru mumbling something about needing air. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kaoru asked as he followed behind the alpha. 

“Does it matter?” 

“Honestly, no. But I’m polite enough to ask and bored enough to care. So what’s wrong with you?” 

Kojiro lowered his head, exhaling a huge breath, and slowly replied, “This whole situation is fucked up. I’m practically being held hostage. You’re being forced to sleep with someone you don’t like.” He turned to face the omega. “Aren’t you the least bit upset?” 

Kaoru unlocked the car and tossed the keys to Kojiro. He opened the passenger side door and paused for a beat before answering. “Of course I am. I also care about my family, despite their apparent disregard for me. If I mess this up…” he shook his head and slid into the passenger seat. “Let’s go. Your suit should be arriving soon and I apparently need to get my hair and makeup done.” 

They didn’t speak as Kojiro drove them home. He was deeply lost in his thoughts. It didn’t matter if he felt some semblance of physical attraction to the omega. He was pretty. It made sense. What didn’t make sense was why he was so  _ angry _ about the turn of events. 

“Hey,” Kaoru’s soft voice pulled him from his reverie. “Try not to think too much about it. I’m doing a job just like you are. We’re both indebted to the Ainosuke family, so why not make the most of it tonight?” 

‘What do you mean?” Kojiro glanced at the omega. 

A devious smile brightened his eyes, livening up his complexion as he whispered in a conspiratorial tone, “Let’s take advantage of their hospitality by drinking them dry.” 

Kojiro chuckled, “You’re on.” 

*******

The party was well underway by the time Kojiro was completely dressed. His usually unruly curls were slicked back into a low ponytail. The deep navy slacks hugged his legs, but still yielded to the flex of his muscles as he moved. He was surprised that the black button down was form fitting as well, accentuating his chest while still leaving enough room for him to feel comfortable. He left the blazer unbuttoned and the cashmere coat behind, not really seeing a need for the heavy outerwear since the party would be mainly indoors. He felt odd slipping his feet into the expensive black suede loafers, but after taking stock of his appearance in the mirror, any discomfort at his state of overdress dissipated immediately. He looked good, save for the tie that he was struggling with. Tadashi always helped him and he fumbled now with the navy necktie, cursing loudly as the knot was either too large, or the tie completely uneven. A knock at his door had him leaving the tie undone and rushing to answer. 

Kaoru stood before him, a light rogue applied to his cheeks, hair swept to the side and curled over one shoulder, the gown hugging every curve of his body, and a light shawl draped over his shoulders and tucked in the crook of his arms. The perfume he wore didn’t smell nearly as sweet as his natural scent. The color in his cheeks deepened once Kojiro exhaled a low, 

“Wow.” 

He reached up and shoved his hand in Kojiro’s face, pushing him back into the room. “I was here to see if you were ready, but it seemed no one taught you how to properly tie your tie. Sit.” He jerked his head to the love seat in the sitting room. 

Kojiro sat on the arm and removed the tie from his neck, extending it to the omega. “Tadashi usually does it for me.” 

“Figured as much.” The omega stood between his legs, doing his best to avoid any lingering glances. “You look nice. For once,” he added. The sweet scent of fresh fruit begins to build, the aroma bright with a hint of shyness and something else that both of them easily ignored. “The Windsor knot is the most basic knot, but I’ve always been partial to the Eldredge.” His nimble fingers worked quickly. “It lends a certain type of elegance that I believe would be appreciated tonight.” He cinched the tie around Kojiro’s neck and absently patted at his chest. “There,” his voice was lower than usual, slightly thick with an unidentified emotion. 

“Thanks,” Kojiro replied softly. “Would you mind handing me the scent blocker patches?” He was struggling to keep hold on the primal urge to let his intentions be known by scenting the omega. He didn’t want Kaoru to go to Shindo smelling like himself. He wanted the omega to go to the man smelling like a crisp ocean breeze. He wanted Kaoru to smell like...him. 

“I lied a few days ago,” Kaoru swallowed thickly. “Your scent is...appealing.” 

Kojiro couldn’t resist. Maybe he should have. Had he known just how this instance would change the nature of their relationship, he would have. However, he gingerly took a hold of Kaoru’s hand and touched their wrists together lightly. A subtle hitch of breath brought Kojiro back to his senses and he began to apologize profusely, but was stopped when Kaoru pressed the inside of his wrist to the alpha’s gland on his neck, easing it lightly over the soft patch of skin in a circular motion. 

“Kaoru, I--” 

“If you’re going to apologize for scenting me, don’t,” he interrupted. “It’s no big deal, right? Technically, we’re a pack. Albeit a fucked up one, but a pack nonetheless.” He dropped his wrist from Kojiro’s neck. “Party’s started. I’m going to go find Shindo. I’m not sure when or how I’m supposed to make my debut.” He stepped away from Kojiro, giving him an appreciative once over, before smiling softly. “See you downstairs.” 

Kojiro waited a few seconds, willing his racing heart to slow, and used the excuse of needing to put on the patches before he followed suit, heading down the large staircase and into the thick of the party. The mixture of scents was nearly overwhelming for him, but still, above the multitude of aromas, he was able to easily identify the sweet and slightly tart scent of Kaoru. His nostrils flared and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he picked up the pungent odor of distress. His alpha growled lightly, a warning growl, as he moved through the crowd, attempting to get to the source. Just as he happened upon Shindo’s office, Kaoru stormed past him, tears streaking down his cheeks as he pushed past the alpha. 

“Wait! Kaoru!” Kojiro reached out to grab the other man’s arm, and he snatched it away, growling, 

“Don’t.” 

He looked helplessly after the omega, torn between wanting to go after him and needing to find out what happened. His curiosity got the better of him and he nudged open the door to Shindo’s office. 

The scene before him, unfortunately, didn’t come as a shock. He knew that Tadashi held a flame for Shindo since their late adolescence. What he wasn’t aware of was that the feelings were somewhat reciprocated. However, he was made well aware as he saw Tadashi spread eagle on Shindo’s desk, his head hanging over the side, and face twisted in a pained expression of ecstasy as the alpha bit into his neck just below the small gland. He must have gasped, made some type of noise that alerted Tadashi to his presence, because the beta opened his eyes, smirked, and winked at Kojiro before he moaned loudly, 

“Harder Shindo. Please.” 

The splintering of wood as his nails dug into the door jamb was drowned out by raucous laughter. 

  
  



	6. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s not pretend that it wasn’t my name you moaned for days, that it wasn’t my knot you were begging for.” His hand traveled from the warmth between Kaoru’s legs to squeeze twin bruises on slender hips as he pulled the omega forward. He held Kaoru steady as he rocked his hips up to meet the man’s languid movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got smut!!
> 
> Also, this chapter will have beautiful artwork thatI commissioned from the wonderful nikkehym on Twitter!

Kaoru’s pungent odor of anger and disappointment led Kojiro to the indoor pool. The interior was darkened, the only light coming from the soft blue lights in the pool and the glittering skyline visible from the floor to ceiling window that made up the back wall. Light sniffles alerted him to the position of the omega and before joining him on the adjacent lounge chair, Kojiro picked up the delicate shawl that had been tossed to the floor and held it out to the omega. 

“It’s a little chilly in here.” 

“I’m not cold,” Kaoru refused. There were several empty champagne flutes on the table next to his chair and he was quickly working on draining another. 

Kojiro dropped the shawl next to the omega anyways and sat beside him with his elbows on his knees and a fist propped under his chin. “You’re angry.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, a way of asking for clarification without asking  _ why _ . 

“Yup,” Kaoru over-enunciated, his lips making a loud popping sound as they came together. “Not for why you think though Kojo—Koji—Joe,” he hiccuped softly and looked at his empty glass, his scent changing from anger and disappointment to one akin to offense and frustration as he realized his glass was empty. 

“You’re also drunk,” he sighed. He leaned forward to pluck the glass from Kaoru’s fingers. “Did you eat any—“ 

“I’ve always loved the water,” Kaoru interrupted, “but I wasn’t allowed to go swimming  _ unless _ it was for a club and god forbid if I tried to pick my own clubs when I was in school. Mother would throw a fit and tell me,” his voice crept up an octave and became nasally as he mimicked his mother, “ _ Someone of your stature needn’t be concerned with frivolous activities that aren’t going to enrich or further your position in life. _ ” He looked over at Kojiro, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with angry tears. “I just wanted to fucking swim. I wanted to play the guitar, I wanted to learn to paint, I wanted to travel the world and have a whirlwind romance with a foreign alpha that I eventually become wistful over whenever I reminisce about the past. I wanted to fall in love and have a life of freedom separate from the influences of my parents. I just want to swim.”

Kojiro didn’t know what to say. He wanted to offer platitudes and niceties, he wanted to say something to make the omega feel better, but there was nothing he could say that would begin to heal a wound that’s 24 years old. Instead, he said, “Swim. I’m not stopping you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but,” he lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned forward, “there’s a pool in here.” Kaoru’s gasp was entirely sarcastic, but it was followed by a laugh that reminded Kojiro of the wind chimes his mother used to hang. The laughter made his chest inexplicably warm. 

“I had no clue!” Kaoru stood on wobbly legs and bent over in a misguided and dangerous attempt to undo the clasp of his stilettos. When he nearly fell over, he straightened up and huffed, “I’m too tipsy for this. Help me, pet.” He added, in a much softer voice, “Please?” 

Kojiro sighed loudly and gestured for Kaoru to come to him. The man shuffled over, a small smile on his face as he stood in front of the alpha. “Give me your foot.” The omega hiked up the dress a bit, and placed his foot on Kojiro’s thigh. He nearly toppled over again, so the alpha instructed, “Place your hands on my shoulders. If you fall, I have to take you to the hospital and I’m not in the mood to explain why an alpha is bringing a drunk and battered omega to the emergency room late at night.” 

“Not drunk, tipsy,” Kaoru corrected. 

“Same thing,” Kojiro mumbled as he loosened the clasp and slid the heel from the omega’s foot. 

“You know,” Kaoru began quietly, “This is what one might call a compromising position.” He stared down at Kojiro. 

Kojiro lifted his eyes and when he did, his lungs refused to fill with oxygen. The light filtering in from the picture window gently caressed a portion of Kaoru’s face, lending an ethereal glow to his golden eyes. His bottom lip was held captive between his teeth and his scent subtly shifted from one of rotting fruit to a sweeter scent that had Kojiro salivating. “I don’t know what you mean.” He placed the omega’s bare foot back on the cool tile of the floor and eased his other leg up, bending it at the knee to place his foot at mid-thigh. 

“Sure,” Kaoru chuckled lightly. His hand moved from the alpha’s shoulder, fingers trailing closer to his neck and leaving a smoldering path in their wake. He bypassed the alpha’s neck to run his fingers through the low ponytail. “Your hair is nice, but you look much better with it down.” His fingers easily slipped the hair tie from Kojiro’s ponytail and he used both hands to thread steady fingers into thick green curls, massaging at the scalp and loosening up the slick backed hair. “There. Much better.”

Kojiro’s heart hammered in his chest and he was sure it was loud enough for the omega to hear. The warmth he felt from hearing Kaoru’s laugh traveled into his abdomen, making his stomach tighten as he maintained eye contact with the pink haired beauty before him. He undid the clasp to the other shoe, all the while keeping his gaze trained on Kaoru as he slipped the shoe off and dropped it to the floor. His mouth was suddenly dry and he found it more difficult to swallow as he attempted to speak, yet Kaoru’s mood shifted again and before Kojiro could say anything, the man was rushing towards the pool, splashing into the shallow end. 

“Wait!” Kojiro stood and followed behind him quickly, but came up short, stopping dead in his tracks. The gown billowed out around the omega as he waded towards the middle of the pool. The material became sheer once it was wet, leaving nothing to the imagination. But that wasn’t what moved Kojiro to stillness. The lights from the skyline reflected on the water, catching the diamond bracelets on the omega’s wrist and arm, casting small dancing rainbows along his limbs. He found it odd when Kaoru was worried about a backless gown, but the vibrant pinks and deep sienna of the sakura tree tattooed from the base of his neck and ending at the cleft of his ass, was more than likely the cause for concern. Kaoru glanced at the alpha over his shoulder and twice in the span of a few minutes, Kojiro forgot how to breathe. 

“Yes, alpha?” 

The lilt in Kaoru’s voice coupled with the raspy and slightly breathless tone had the warmth in Kojiro’s gut growing to a roaring fire. The omega’s scent became dizzying as their eyes locked. The tip of a pink tongue swiped across the omega’s parted lips and Kojiro briefly wondered what it would be like to taste him. Did he taste as sweet as he smelled? Would his mouth be just as fiery and passionate as his personality or would it be gentle, offering a side of the omega that Kojiro had yet to witness? 

He shook his head, clearing his mind of thoughts that were frankly forbidden, and asked, “Do you know how to swim?” 

Kaoru stared blankly at him, an eyebrow raised in a questioning expression, before he doubled over in laughter. “No. No, I don’t.” 

“Fucking hell,” Kojiro exhaled. He toed off his loafers and rolled his slacks up to mid calf. He sat on the edge of the pool and placed his feet in the water, motioning for Kaoru to come to him. He complied, easily moving through the water towards Kojiro. Once again, the omega wound up between his legs, golden eyes peering up at him. “You’re too tipsy to have a midnight swimming lesson. Can you get out of the pool please?” 

Kaoru’s hands rested on the alpha’s thighs. He gave a little squeeze and replied, “You were the one that pointed out the opportunity to me. Wouldn’t it be a waste not to experience something I’ve wanted for so long?”

Kojiro swallowed thickly and softly replied, “Not if it runs the risk of hurting others.” 

“What if I’m the only one that will wind up hurt?” His hands slid up Kojiro’s legs, fingers intermittently kneading the inner thighs. “Can it just be our little secret? Seems like everyone here keeps secrets. Even you, Joe.” 

Kojiro gripped Kaoru’s wrist tightly, stopping his hand from coming in contact with his crotch. “I don’t know what you mean.” The wet omega grabbed a hold of Kojiro’s tie and yanked him down, bringing their faces close together. Each small exhale of breath was sweet, smelling of champagne, and warming Kojiro’s lips. 

Kaoru’s whisper was hoarse, “I think you do.”

His mind flashed back to the days prior. Late nights and early mornings were filled with muted moans and cries of pleasure. Occasionally he would catch the tail end of his name being whimpered. He took the bait, closing the minuscule gap between them so that each word formed was a whisper against a soft, full mouth. “Next time, don’t be so loud, omega.” 

Anything else Kojiro had to say was immediately swallowed up and devoured by a feverish kiss. Kaoru’s mouth was searing hot, tasting faintly of champagne and the sweetness of his pheromones. The other hand on Kojiro’s thigh continued its climb, fingertips brushing against his semi-erect cock. 

“Wait, wait,” he pulled away, panting softly and squeezing his eyes shut to get his bearings. He opened them again and held back a groan as he looked into the dilated pupils of Kaoru’s eyes. “We can’t—“ 

“I smelled it on you. The first night you saw me,” Kaoru whispered. “Even with the patches, your desire was strong. I can smell it on you now. You want me.”

He did. 

Badly. 

“But Shindo—“ 

“Was balls deep in his beta,” Kaoru finished. “This is strictly a business deal. An arrangement to keep my family from losing everything they own. If he can play, why can’t I?”

“Fuck,” Kojiro exhaled shakily. “Why are you hell bent on making my life difficult?”

“Because you enjoy it.” Kaoru tightened his grip on Kojiro’s tie, drawing him in close again to whisper, ”Now, shut up and take me,  _ pet _ .” 

Any ounce of restraint melted away as Kojiro easily lifted the omega from the water and hiked up the skirt of the gown to sit squarely on his lap. “Are you sure?” He paused to ask. Kaoru admitted he was tipsy, he’s emotional, and despite the ache of yearning building in his gut, he needed to make sure this wouldn’t be something the omega would immediately regret. 

Instead of responding verbally, Kaoru took Kojiro’s wrist and shifted his hips so he could place thick, calloused fingers against the slick dampened crotch of his panties. “What do you think?” 

“That I’m going to find it impossible to refrain from knotting you.” He slid his hand lower, cupping the omega’s sex. 

Kaoru gasped lightly, his back arching and pushing his hips down into the touch as he rocked forward. “Who said that was an option for you?” 

“Let’s not pretend that it wasn’t my name you moaned for  _ days,  _ that it wasn’t my knot you were  _ begging _ for.” His hand traveled from the warmth between Kaoru’s legs to squeeze twin bruises on slender hips as he pulled the omega forward. He held Kaoru steady as he rocked his hips up to meet the man’s languid movements. 

Soft moans were peppered throughout his sentence , breaking up tipsy speech. “I knew—ahh—that you were listening—fuck— to me. You disgusting cretin.”

Kojiro nosed along Kaoru’s neck, lightly pressing his mouth to the scent gland and suckling softly. He’s unsure of which one of them was contributing to the rapidly growing wet spot on his slacks but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the way Kaoru sounded as they rocked together and how positively divine he smelled. His fingers carded into long pink tresses, holding the other’s head steady as he latched onto the gland and applied more pressure, pulling a loud moan from the omega grinding and writhing in his lap. 

“I’m not some horny teenager,” Kaoru panted. “Fuck me properly.” 

Kojiro’s grip tightened as his fangs descended. He scraped the point along the sensitive gland before moving to a damp shoulder and lightly nipping at the skin. “Not until I watch you fall apart for me.” 

“You son of a—“ Kaoru’s mouth fell open in a low whine as his hips were held hostage by strong hands that prevented him from moving. The change in pace was more urgent, fevered even, and rendered him speechless as he was pulled forward onto a thick, pulsating cock that was straining against the zipper of the slacks. He buried his face in the crook of Kojiro’s neck, whimpering softly. 

“What was that?” Kojiro growled in Kaoru’s ear. “Can’t hear you.” 

“Fuck. You.” Kaoru whimpered. 

Each word was punctuated by the sharp thrust of Kojiro’s hips. “That’s not what you said.” He groaned, low in his throat, as sharp nails dug into the top of his shoulders. 

“I’m going to—oh my god—wait, wait.”

Kojiro doubled his efforts, cantering his hips up as he pulled the omega’s down, creating more friction between his legs. “No. Go ahead and fall apart for me. Let me hear how you really sound sweetheart.” Kaoru’s body went rigid in his arms, but not for long as a full body shudder had him throwing his head back and making the sweetest sounds. The rush of slick wetting his slacks made it even more difficult for Kojiro to keep from ripping the gown from Kaoru’s body and throwing him to the ground to mount him. 

Unfortunately for the pair footsteps echoed in the corridor leading to the indoor pool, sending them both hurtling back to reality. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Kojiro swore loudly as he kept a tight grip on the omega’s waist and stood, moving from the edge of the pool. “If anyone asks, you--” 

“Became tipsy enough to go wading in the pool. It’s not a lie, Joe.” Kaoru adjusted his gown and wrapped the shawl back around his body. 

“That’s not going to work. No one will believe you,” Kojiro hissed. He lunged forward, scooping the omega up into his arms just as the door opened. 

Tadashi’s blank expression shifted to a smug smile as he noticed the omega in Kojiro’s arms. “Shindo sent me to look for you. It’s time for him to make his debut as Ainosuke Kaoru.” 

“He’s drunk. Too much champagne.” 

Tadashi sniffed the air lightly and chuckled softly. “Even with your patches I can smell the stench of your arousal. I’ll let Shindo know you had to tuck his husband in bed. Apparently the little omega can’t even hold his liquor.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Sad.” 

Kaoru stirred in his arms, but Kojiro squeezed him tightly, warning him to play along. “That’s not the only thing that’s sad,” he replied as he walked past the beta. 

Tadashi gripped his arm, pulling him to a stop and demanded to know, “What are you implying?” 

“You couldn’t wait? Of all nights, you couldn’t keep up the facade of being a decent human being?” 

“What’s it matter to you? My relationship with Shindo is none of your business.” 

“ _ He _ is my business,” Kojiro growled. “If he gets hurt, I’m the one that has to deal with Shindo. You could have kept it in your pants until  _ after  _ the party or at least locked the goddamn door.” 

“I’m tired of locking the doors, Kojiro. It’s been that way for--”

“I don’t give a shit. I only came back here because I had to. Now that I’m here and I’m doing my job, don’t expect it to be like old times. I’m not interested in sitting around and listening to you attempt to justify your shitty actions because of years of unrequited love. Now if you excuse me, I have to get Kaoru into bed. Please have the staff bring cold water and headache medicine for when he wakes.” He pushed past Tadashi and used the servants entrance to gain access to the second floor. 

“You didn’t have to say any of that,” Kaoru finally spoke. 

“I know.” 

“Thank you, though.” 

Kojiro placed the omega on his feet in front of his door. He leaned in to brush the hair from Kaoru’s face, allowing his fingertips to trail lightly along his cheek. “No need to thank me. Goodnight.” He kissed the top of soft, pink hair and slipped into his room before the omega could stop him. 

Worry hung around his shoulders, dragging them down as he stripped out of his clothes.In all of his years of knowing Tadashi, he’s never once spoken to him in the manner that he did tonight. He replayed the conversation in his mind as he showered. Knowing Tadashi, he’s already told Shindo about the exchange and Kojiro can anticipate getting his ass handed to him tomorrow. 

He was slipping on loose pajama bottoms when there was a faint knock at the door. He finished toweling off his hair, yelling out, “Just a minute!” as he crossed the large room. When he pulled open the door, Kaoru stood before him. In place of the expensive evening gown, he wore navy blue silk pajamas. His face was clean of makeup, hair slightly damp and dripping to the carpet.

They stared at one another, the tension becoming palpable the longer they stood in silence. To be honest, he’s not certain who mde the first move. Was it Kaoru that pushed him into the room and closed the door shut behind them? Or was it his hands that settled around a narrow waist to pull the omega in? 

Once slender legs wrapped around his waist and the door was locked behind them, it really didn’t matter who made the first move. 

His fate was sealed. 

  
  



	7. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Contrary to your belief, I am not your business. This,” he gestured back and forth between them, “Isn’t an excuse to get close to me. It’s simply a biological response to your stupid alpha pheromones.” 
> 
> Kojiro pulled himself up to his knees and stared down at Kaoru. “You’re insufferable.” He extended his hand to skim his fingers along Kaoru’s arm. “Opinionated.” His hand trailed down to the man’s forearm before settling on his waist. “Undeniably rude.” His fingers flexed around a hip and he leaned in, crawling forward on his knees. “And the biggest fucking brat I’ve ever met.”

Kojiro traced the shape of the sakura tree, gently mapping out the branches that reached toward Kaoru’s shoulder blade. He delicately ran the tips of his fingers along each petal, completely entranced by the ink permanently etched into his skin. “Tell me about your tattoo?” He asked. 

Kaoru rolled over onto his back and blinked slightly unfocused eyes up at the alpha. They didn’t make it past the couch in the seating room and ended up spread out on the floor catching their breath. “I was 18. I studied abroad and spent the first few weeks venting to my flatmates about how stifling and suffocating my upbringing was. One of them suggested an act of rebellion and before I knew it, I was in a tattoo shop and crying to the artist about how much I missed home.” He rolled over onto his side, chuckling lightly, “I was born in Spring, March 27th. It’s always been my favorite season and I thought spring anywhere else would be just as beautiful as spring back home. I was sorely disappointed. I missed the sakura trees more than anything else. They’re always so beautiful when they bloom. I guess I spent more time talking about that than any design I wanted.” He propped up on his elbow and reached out to touch Kojiro’s shoulder. “What about yours?”

Kojiro couldn’t hide the sadness in his voice nor dampen the scent of grief as he shared, “My father loved the beach. Everything about it. But I always hated going on our family holiday. It was always hot and the sand seemed to get everywhere. The last time we were all together was our beach trip. I was mad about something, and at the time it was so big, but now I can’t remember it. I just remember telling him that I hated these trips and how it wasn’t fair to force me to go. He was usually really great at controlling his scent, but in that split second his hurt was so thick, I felt like I was choking on his pain.” He paused to take a deep breath and continued, “So I made it a point to save enough money for Reki and I to go to the beach every year. As soon as I was able to, I got my tattoo in honor of my father. He always said he was more than blessed to have two sons illuminate his life, so it felt right.” 

Kaoru gripped Kojiro’s shoulder lightly. “I’m sorry for asking.”

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.” He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind the omega’s ear. “This is the most civil conversation we’ve had in weeks. I’m starting to think you’re a real person and not some heartless harpy.” 

“Oh fuck you,” Kaoru scoffed. 

“And there’s my harpy!” 

Kaoru sat up, stretching his torso and shaking his limbs out as he pulled up to his knees. “I didn’t come to your room to have a civil conversation. If I was interested in halfway listening to boring stories, I would have stayed at the party.” 

Kojiro scrubbed his hand down his face and blew out a laborious breath. “Why do you do that?” 

Kaoru crossed his arms over his chest and leveled the bodyguard with an angry, golden glare. “Do what?” 

“The minute you show a hint of vulnerability, you withdraw. But not before maiming the unlucky bastard that you were vulnerable with. Isn’t it exhausting?” For just a split second, Kaoru’s eyes softened and the fight seemed to ebb out of his body as his shoulders dropped, but he quickly composed himself and snapped, 

“Contrary to your belief, I am not your business. This,” he gestured back and forth between them, “Isn’t an excuse to get close to me. It’s simply a biological response to your stupid alpha pheromones.” 

Kojiro pulled himself up to his knees and stared down at Kaoru. “You’re insufferable.” He extended his hand to skim his fingers along Kaoru’s arm. “Opinionated.” His hand trailed down to the man’s forearm before settling on his waist. “Undeniably rude.” His fingers flexed around a hip and he leaned in, crawling forward on his knees. “And the biggest fucking brat I’ve ever met.” 

“Your point?” Kaoru’s voice trembled slightly the more the alpha invaded his space. 

Kojiro used his body weight to ease Kaoru onto his back, forcefully opening Kaoru’s legs to kneel between them. He smiled down at the omega. “I like a challenge.”

“I’m not a puzzle, Joe.” 

“No, you were entirely too easy to figure out.” His hands closed around pale upper thighs and he yanked, tugging the omega forward. “For instance, you call me ‘Joe’ thinking it will get under my skin, but you inadvertently gave me a nickname.” He allowed one hand to travel up along the dip of Kaoru’s waist and come to a rest at the side of his pec. 

“I didn’t do—ooh,” Kaoru’s protest died in his throat as an index finger and thumb came together to pinch his nipple. 

“You’re sensitive here, but you don’t like that you are.” Kojiro slowly slid the pad of his thumb back and forth against the pebbled bud. “You make the cutest face when I touch you here. Your cheeks get all rosy and your eyes get heavy.” 

Kaoru attempted to throw an arm over his face, but Kojiro was fast and gripped his arm, bringing it above his head to hold down by the wrist. When his other arm flew up, the alpha released his grip on a thigh to grab a hold of the wrist, joining it with the other already in his grip. Kaoru struggled in vain, failing at his attempt to free himself. He huffed a loud, exasperated sigh. “You don’t have me figured out. You’re not that intuitive.” 

“Oh?” Kojiro arched an eyebrow as he smirked down at the struggling omega. His free hand traveled along Kaoru’s sides and over the top of his thigh before ghosting over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He listened intently for the slight hitch of breath and when he heard it, he withdrew his fingers. “You might be right.”

An exquisite blush pink crept from Kaoru’s face, down into his neck and his chest that heaved with each breath. He looked absolutely sinful with his legs spread open around Kojiro’s thighs, his arms pinned above his head, and his hair fanned out around his head. However, the icing on the cake was the overwhelmingly delicious scent of unbridled arousal. The aroma was the sweetest thing Kojiro had ever smelled. He was convinced that he was able to taste the omega from just the scent alone. 

Maybe he should have a little taste… 

“I believe you’re wrong though.” His hand dipped lower, coming to rest near slick drenched labia. “You’re soaking wet already and I barely touched you.”

“We just fucked like—hhnngghh,” Kaoru whimpered loudly, his eyes falling shut as his back arched slightly. 

Kojiro had to suppress a groan as he easily worked his middle and ring finger back inside the omega’s cunt. His voice was rough with barely contained passion as he whispered, “Your insides are squeezing me so tight. Fuck, you’re so hot. Being inside of you felt amazing. Tightest pussy I’ve ever been in.” His words produced the desired effect; each bit of praise was accompanied by rhythmic pulsing of tight walls. 

“Shut—hah—up,” Kaoru gasped. “You run your mouth too much and it’s a turn off.” 

“What should I do with my mouth instead, omega?” Kojiro plunged his fingers in deeper, moaning low in his throat as a rush of slick coated his fingers and dribbled to the carpet below. He gently pressed his thumb to the omegas clit, rubbing in slow, tight circles as he pumped his fingers in and out of Kaoru’s tight, wet cunt. “Is this your way of saying you’d like to cum on my tongue? Hmm?” Kojiro whispered. 

Kaoru’s eyes widened with shock and he shook his head vigorously. “No. No one has ever—jesus christ,” he stopped mid-sentence again, grinding his hips against Kojiro’s hand as a third finger stretched him open. 

“You say no, but at the mention of me sucking on your cunt, you gripped me so tightly. All you have to do is ask, sweetheart.” Kaoru’s mouth fell open, but he closed it quickly in a stubborn display of refusal. Kojiro’ laugh was throaty as he admonished softly, “Closed mouths don’t get fed.” He eased his fingers out of Kaoru’s cunt and brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean one by one as he maintained eye contact with the omega. “I knew you would taste as good as you smell.” 

The combination of him sucking Kaoru’s slick from his fingers and praising the way he tastes, must have done the trick because within seconds, the omega whimpered, 

“Please?” 

“Please, what?” He trailed his middle finger between messy lips, applying just the slightest bit of pressure to Kaoru’s swollen clit.

“I want to—cum—on your tongue,” he gasped, “so badly. Please?” His eyes were watering with need, hips undulating slowly as they sought friction and pleasure all on their own. 

The usually feisty omega being reduced to a begging mess fanned the flames of desire building within Kojiro, bringing it to a roaring inferno. He slid an arm under Kaoru’s body and hoisted him up. He settled back against the sofa before lifting the omega higher and higher until he squeaked out, 

“What are you doing?!” 

“Shh,” he leaned his head back against the cushion of the sofa and maneuvered the omega until his knees were on either side of his head. “I got you,” was the last thing he said before spreading Kaoru open and licking a long, broad stripe from his hole to his clit. The omega moaned loudly and immediately sat completely on Kojiro’s face, giving no regard to the alpha’s need for oxygen. He didn’t care though, not when Kaoru was grinding his dripping cunt on his face. 

He gripped the man’s ass tightly and with fervor, pushed his tongue as deep as he could into his omega’s tight hole. Hands gripped his hair tightly and hips stuttered momentarily as he sloppily sucked at the sweetest cunt he’s ever had the pleasure of tasting. Slick and saliva ran down his chin and he doubled his efforts, sliding his tongue up until he came in contact with the tiny throbbing button that was begging for his attention. And who was he to deny Kaoru pleasure? He closed his lips around the pulsing bud and just as he began to suckle, he plunged two fingers deep inside of the omega and curled them upward, pressing lightly on the ridged bundle of nerves nestled deep inside of him. 

“Ahh fuuuuck. Wait, wait.” Kaoru tried to pull away, but the grip on his ass tightened, rendering him immobile. 

The sounds he made went straight to Kojiro’s cock. Pre spilled over the head, liberally coating his length. He took hold of his shaft, stroking slowly, despite the swell of passion building in his abdomen. He’s never experienced desire this strongly before. Not with anyone he’d ever been with—alpha, omega, or beta—but there was something about Kaoru that awakened urges within him that he didn’t know were possible. 

Kaoru climaxed with a loud moan, pulling tightly on green curls as he ground his dripping cunt erratically against Kojiro’s mouth. Sweet slick rushed into Kojiro’s open mouth and he greedily drank down every bit of his omega’s liquid pleasure. His cock throbbed with the need to be buried deep inside of hot, slick walls. He slid from between Kaoru’s legs and used his index and middle finger to swipe the excess slick from his mouth. 

Seeing Kaoru bent over the couch, pert ass sticking out and slick wetting his thighs, sent Kojiro over the edge again. He roughly took hold of the omega’s waist with one hand and pulled him back as he thrusted forward, completely sheathing himself deep inside the tight pussy in one fluid motion. The sharp thrust of his hips forward punched the air out of Kaoru’s lungs and he threw his head back, shakily moaning out, 

“Goddamnit alpha!”

Kojiro pounced on the opportunity and shoved his slick coated fingers in Kaoru’s mouth. He planned on being gentle the second time around seeing as how the first resulted in torn clothing, scratch marks, and a smattering of bruises along the column of Kaoru’s neck and chest. However, the warmth of the omega’s mouth coupled with the silken grip of his cunt had him driving his hips forward with a near brutal force. Kaoru’s moans were muffled, but Kojiro didn’t need to hear him to know how good he was feeling as he was stretched open by the alpha’s thick cock. Each time he withdrew his hips, the walls around his length tightened, sucking him back in. 

Being inside of Kaoru was the closest thing to heaven. He desperately wanted to spend hours worshipping the omega’s body—exploring every inch with his mouth, his hands, bringing him to the point of no return over and over—but time was fleeting, this moment rare and already slipping through his fingers like the fine grains of sand in an hourglass. 

His knot began to swell, catching on the rim of Kaoru’s hole with each thrust. He pulled his fingers from the omega’s mouth with a wet squelch to instead grip a handful of pink hair. He pulled, craning the omega’s neck back and grunted, “Where?” 

“In-inside,” Kaoru gasped. “Knot me please. Hurry up and knot me. Fuck.” 

Having gained permission, his hand encircled the man’s tiny waist and as he thrusted forward, he pulled him back hard, pulling him up to bring his tattooed back flush against his chest. His knot lodged inside of Kaoru just as heat exploded within his middle to flow forth, filling the omega with his seed. His alpha was howling for him to mate, to claim, but he fought the urge and bit down on the back of Kaoru’s neck. 

“Ahh-hah-so full,” Kaoru moaned. “So full.” His head fell back onto Kojiro’s shoulder. 

After a few blissed out seconds and several light kisses and soft licks placed to the broken skin on the omega’s neck, Kojiro maneuvered them both so he was able to sit on the couch and hold Kaoru tightly in his lap. His large hands come around to rest on a swollen belly. “We don’t have much time.”

“Mmm,” Kaoru hummed sleepily. 

“I’m not carrying you back to your room so don’t fall asleep here.”

“Tired. Hungry.”

“And apparently incapable of forming full sentences,” he chuckled as he pushed aside long hair to kiss Kaoru’s cheek. He held the man as he dozed off and once his knot deflated, he slowly pulled out and situated the sleeping omega on the sofa. He was gentle while cleaning the mess from between Kaoru’s thighs, but due to the shredded state of the man's pajamas, he dressed him in one of his shirts, smiling softly as it hung down to knees reddened from rug burn. He pulled on a pair of sweats and lifted the omega into his arms to carry him next door. 

After tucking Kaoru in bed, Kojiro used the servants' stairs to avoid the party and headed to the kitchen to swipe food. He was so busy filling multiple plates, that he didn’t notice Shindo. 

“You reek of my husband, brother,” he drawled, malice barely hidden in his tone. 

Kojiro froze, his hair standing on end as his heart thumped erratically in his chest. “I imagine after being forced to spend days with him, I would.” 

Shindo came up behind him, pressing flush against his back and caging him against the counter. He pressed his nose against Kojiro’s neck, inhaling deeply. His voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “Don’t become careless, Kojiro. I don’t take too kindly to my things being played with without my permission.”


	8. Into the Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kojiro obeyed this time, placing the omega on his feet. His bros were drawn together, eyes narrowing just slightly as he inquired, “Did I do something wrong?” 
> 
> “Did you—yes! You’re in early rut! Your pheromones are out of control, I almost dropped, and I told you last night that whatever happened was simply a result of our biology. I fucked you only because you were there. Had it been anyone else…,” he took a shaky inhale and continued, “You can’t like me. Do you understand how dangerously stupid that is?”
> 
> Kojiro has a moment of clarity, presumably due to the sharp nature of Kaoru’s words. “Right,” he mumbled, avoiding Kaoru’s gaze as he zipped himself back up. “I was there. Had it been anyone else, you would have done the same, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag updated to include dubious consent

A slight ache radiating from his middle and spreading out to his hips, woke Kaoru up. His head was slightly foggy from the copious amounts of champagne he consumed and bits and pieces from the night before began tumbling into his mind, forming a murky picture of what happened that led him to exceed his limit. His scent soured quickly, the stench of rotten fruit filling his room as he recalled finding Shindo fucking Tadashi in his office. He wasn’t angry about the affair per se. He was more upset that his parents agreed to this sham of a marriage in the first place. He was pissed that Shindo demanded that they “consummate their union” and all along had been fucking on the hired help. Being found drunk by Kojiro was embarrassing enough, but the icing on the seven layer cake of humiliation was him humping the alpha like they were a pair of horny pubescent teens. 

He groaned loudly as he rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. Why did Joe have to smell so good? Why did the alpha make him feel things that no one has made him feel before? That first night he saw Kojiro, he remembered coming back up to his room and feeling feverish. He felt like a heat was approaching, but knew that wasn’t possible. His heats were sporadic and unpredictable, but he just had a heat cycle a few weeks ago. The morning run was supposed to help clear his head, but the big dumb alpha followed him, only making the heat symptoms worse. He had to contact his doctor and ask for suppressants, despite knowing just how badly they’d make him feel. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, Kojiro had to  _ take _ him to that appointment! 

“Fuck me,” Kaoru groaned again. There was no use hiding in bed all day, he supposed. He had to face Shindo and apologize for his drunkenness even though he didn’t owe that man a damn thing. And, he might as well rip the band-aid off and see Kojiro. 

He pulled himself out of bed, wincing slightly as his muscles cried out in a dull pain. A hot shower sounded like the best idea to clean his body from the memories of yesterday and to ease the pain in his legs, hips, and shoulders. He shuffled into the bathroom, eyes closing on a long yawn as he fumbled for the light switch. Bright light flooded the large room and he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, rubbing the remaining cobwebs of lingering sleep from his lashes, and when he opened them, he clapped a hand to his mouth as he caught his reflection in the mirror. 

Bruises and bite marks littered his neck and shoulder. His mouth was kiss swollen and still slightly redder than usual. He wore a shirt that hung down to his knees and when he pulled it up to his face to identify the scent, and thus the owner,  _ everything else _ from the night before clicked into place. He wanted to be angry with Kojiro, but he was the one that went next door and literally threw himself at the alpha. Even when Kojiro asked  _ again _ if he was sure, Kaoru’s only response was a repeat of what happened at the pool as he shoved the alpha’s large hand between his thighs. 

He could blame it on the alcohol right? He had way too much to drink to begin with, but then Kojiro would more than likely feel badly and he didn’t want that. 

Wait.

_ Why _ didn’t he want that?

He didn’t have time to reflect due to the knock on his door. 

“Just a minute!” He yelled out as he scrambled for his robe. He cinched it tightly around his waist, pulling the collar up around his neck to hide the marks. He rushed to the door and pulled it open, coming face to chest with Shindo. He didn’t bother to hide the disgust in his voice. “What do you want?” 

“Can’t I check on my husband?” He leaned against the door jamb and reached out to finger an errant lock of hair. “Tadashi and Kojiro filled me in on what happened last night.” Kaoru’s eyes grew wide as an anxious odor began to seep from his pores. Shindo, ever the perceptive alpha that he was, leaned in and asked softly, “Why are you anxious, my love? Did something  _ else _ happen? I mean, aside from you getting completely trashed and skipping your debut?” 

Kaoru’s relief was visible. “No. Now if you excuse me I need to take a shower.” 

Shindo stepped into the room, crossing the threshold without permission, and tugged on the belt at the omega’s waist, pulling him forward. He slammed the door shut behind him, a lascivious smirk curling up the corner of his mouth. “How about I join you?”

Images of Tadashi’s blissed out face flashed within his mind's eye. He pressed a hand to Shindo’s chest and shook his head. “No. I prefer to shower alone.” 

“Do you really? Or do you just want to wash the stench of another from your body first?” Shindo gripped his chin tightly and turned his head to the side roughly, exposing the bruises and bite marks. “Who knew that on top of getting a late blooming omega, I was also getting a common whore who doesn’t possess the decency to tell Kojiro to not leave tacky marks all over their body.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth and dropped his hand. 

“It wasn’t—I didn’t—“

“Don’t lie to me, love,” Shindo smiled darkly. “I despise liars.” He slid a finger under the omegas chin and tilted it up. “The contract stipulates we consummate our union by month two. We are now one day beyond the contractual obligations. I will look the other way this once, but if I find out  _ my _ omega is being mounted by the dog next door again, I’ll take what’s rightfully mine, however I see fit. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Kaoru swallowed thickly and nodded. “Good boy. Now tonight, we will fulfill one of the terms of our little arrangement. I prefer white lingerie, clean skin, and your hair up.” He kissed the top of Kaoru’s head and turned his back to open the door. “Oh, one last thing. Tread carefully dear. You never know who is watching.” He left the room, leaving the door open.

Kaoru exhaled a shaky sigh, his knees going weak as he leaned against the wall, placing his forehead against the cool plaster. He caught a hint of Kojiro’s scent and snapped his head up to witness the alpha attempting to rush past his room unseen. 

“Hey,  _ pet _ ! Get your ass in here,” he hissed loudly. 

Kojiro froze, sighing loudly as he turned around and grinned sheepishly at Kaoru. “G’morning.” 

“Skip the pleasantries and come  _ here _ .” 

Kojiro came closer, but didn’t enter his room. “Yes?” 

“Oh so last night it was fine for you to maul and knot me but now you can’t come into my room?” He narrowed golden eyes up at the alpha.

That did the trick and Kojiro rushed forward, shushing him. “Shh Shindo—“

“Already knows!” Kaoru hissed as he closed the door. “And I’m really fucking confused as to how he found out because  _ I  _ fell asleep.  _ What did you do? _ ” 

Kojiro scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed softly, “I went down to get you food and—I didn’t shower first.” 

Kaoru punched him in the arm, glaring up at him. “Why not?! We just finished—are you  _ laughing _ ?” 

Kojiro’s snort ended abruptly and he shook his head. “No. No. I—you hit me and you looked so serious but it didn’t hurt.” 

“God you’re such a child,” Kaoru snapped, but his words lacked any venom. Something about being around the alpha made him feel conflicting feelings of peace and nervousness. “Be serious Joe!” He met the alpha’s gaze again and his stomach dipped, his skin heating up as he recognized a hunger in honey red eyes that more than likely reflected his own desire. 

“I can’t think straight when I’m around you,” Kojiro whispered. “You cloud my judgment and take over every sense. I don’t get it Cherry. I’ve never felt this way with anyone else. Why you?” 

His heart skipped a beat at the admission but he steeled his resolve and took a step back from the alpha. “Biology.” 

“Bullshit.” Kojiro took a step forward. “I can control my urges. Always have. But you…” he trailed off, his gaze sliding slowly over the length of Kaoru’s body. 

“Get a hold of yourself alpha.  _ Please _ ?” He took another step back, more for his sake than Kojiro’s. Slick began pooling between his thighs the moment he smelled the alpha and being in close proximity wasn’t helping. Before he realized it, he’s hoisted into strong arms and pressed firmly into the nearest wall. He shuddered as Kojiro’s nose was pressed into his neck, the alpha drawing a deep breath and exhaling, 

“You smell so good.” 

He wanted to melt into the alpha’s touch, wanted to be filled as completely as he was last night, but Shindo’s threat loomed heavily over his head. “Alpha, get a hold of yourself! You’re acting like you’re...in…” he trailed off, changing course and asking instead, “Have  _ you _ been taking your suppressants?” 

“Mmm, I skipped a few days.” Kojiro nipped at his neck. “I’ve done it before and was fine. It’s no big deal.” 

Kaoru groaned, “Put me down immediately and go to your room. You’re in early rut, you dumb ape.”

“Or—“ Kojiro hedged, leaving his sentence unfinished as he unzipped his pants with one hand, pulling out his cock. He hiked up Kaoru’s shirt and slid the blunt head of his length between slick lips. 

“We can’t. Shindo will—-“ he gasped loudly, sucking in a sharp inhale as he’s entered, clinging tightly to broad shoulders. 

“So good. Good omega. My omega,” Kojiro moaned in Kaoru’s ear. 

His body reacted to the praise, a wave of slick rushing from between his thighs in a wet sound as Kojiro ground their hips together. He was deeper than he was last night, each shallow, sharp thrust forward knocking Kaoru’s back against the wall. He didn’t want to give in to his baser instincts, but his omega had other plans. 

He felt it last night the second time they had sex—the drop. He’d read about it in school, but the science stated that late blooming omegas had less than a five percent chance of experiencing it. However, he felt his consciousness slipping as his omega came to the forefront. Once that happened, he would no longer be in control. Many omegas wound up mated and claimed or even pregnant during their drop. 

The alpha’s pheromones are thick and dizzying, making Kaoru mewl softly. His mind is cloudy with the scent and the weight of his arousal. “Alpha,” he moaned.

“Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around my cock, omega.” He gripped Kaoru’s chin and kissed hard, stealing his breath. “I like you. So much. My beautiful cherry blossom.”

The confession cleared Kaoru’s head rapidly, his heart squeezing in his chest as he forcefully demanded, “Put me down.” Kojiro looked at him with questioning eyes and leaned in again to attempt a kiss, but Kaoru’s hand stopped him. “ _ Put. Me. Down.”  _

Kojiro obeyed this time, placing the omega on his feet. His bros were drawn together, eyes narrowing just slightly as he inquired, “Did I do something wrong?” 

“Did you—yes! You’re in early rut! Your pheromones are out of control, I almost dropped, and I told you last night that whatever happened was simply a result of our biology. I fucked you only because you were there. Had it been anyone else…,” he took a shaky inhale and continued, “You  _ can’t  _ like me. Do you understand how dangerously stupid that is?”

Kojiro had a moment of clarity, presumably due to the sharp nature of Kaoru’s words. “Right,” he mumbled, avoiding Kaoru’s gaze as he zipped himself back up. “I was  _ there _ . Had it been anyone else, you would have done the same, right?” 

It hurt Kaoru to lie, but he had to. “Yes. I was angry and-and lonely.”

“Uh, you’re right about the early rut.” Kojiro scratched at the back of his head. “I’m going to go. I’ll, uh, be unavailable for about 48 hours. It takes a couple days for the suppressants to kick back in. Don’t leave the house, okay?” 

Kaoru watched him move quickly to the door, debating internally whether or not to stop him, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. When the door was pulled shut, his deep anger towards his family reared its ugly head. He was fond of the alpha. No, he  _ liked _ Kojiro. He realized it the day of the doctor’s visit. Kojiro was funny, smart, extremely attractive, and deeply kind. All of those characteristics became apparent that day. His feelings only grew stronger a few days later when he happened upon Kojiro defending his honor with the snarky beta servant at his parents home. But he couldn’t act on these feelings, because doing so meant certain death for his father, for Kojiro’s brother, and it meant something far worse for him. 

“Stupid alpha,” Kaoru sniffled, swiping away a stray tear. 

***   
  


Nightfall brought a different set of troubles to the omega. He stood before the floor length mirror, turning from side to side with a pained expression on his face. A white lace bralette gently cupped his pecs and bikini cut panties fit snugly on his ass. A matching lace garter belt and suspenders hold up sheer white stockings. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself for actually listening to Shindo, but the alternative was something that made his blood run cold. He slipped on the silk robe and took his time brushing out his hair and tying it up in a ponytail. 

His eyes were still slightly puffy from earlier, so he applied a thin layer of concealer, blending it out to erase his sadness. He couldn’t show any emotion, not any longer, because the overwhelming sadness and anger reminded him of his helplessness and that made him feel weak. If Kojiro didn’t understand that trying to act on their feelings would end badly, he was more stupid than he looked. If Shindo believed that he could bully Kaoru into becoming a mindless  _ thing _ , he was sorely mistaken. He didn’t want to go to Shindo, but he would with his head held high. He would get through the night by sheer will and determination alone. 

He had to have pissed off some god in a previous life because he bumped into Kojiro on the way to the third floor staircase. He looked up into beautiful red eyes and struggled to breathe. 

“Where are you going?” Kojiro’s brow furrowed as he took in his appearance. 

Kaoru cleared his throat lightly and replied, “To my husband.”

Despite the patches on his neck, the strong odor of Kojiro’s disappointment and hurt was thick. “Oh. Have a good night.” He nodded as he stepped around Kaoru. 

“Kojiro—“ Kaoru took a step forward, reaching out to grip the sleeve of his sweater. 

The alpha sighed heavily and turned slowly to stare down at him. “Yes?” 

“Are we...okay?” 

“What do you mean by okay? If you’re asking if I’ll do my job, yes. If you’re asking if that’s  _ all _ I’ll do, the answer is yes.” 

Kaoru gave a solemn nod and a half smile that stopped short of reaching his eyes. “Okay.”

“Can I go now or do you need me for something else?” 

Kaoru took a step back and shook his head. “No, I’ll see you later, I guess.” Kojiro hummed softly and continued down the hall, leaving him standing alone. A sharp twinge of pain briefly flashed in his chest, but he composed himself and turned towards the stairs taking determined steps forward until he reached Shindo’s room. He knocked once before the door was pulled open by the blue haired alpha. 

“Hello, my love.” His arm snaked around Kaoru’s waist and the omega was pulled deeper into the madness. 


	9. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make my life so goddamn difficult, do you know that?” Kojiro dropped the pill on his tongue and held the omega’s face between his hands. He paused to study the man’s features, noting the long lashes that frame sunset golden eyes. He swiped his thumb along a cheek bone, dragging it lightly across an angular jaw before letting it travel over a full bottom lip. “Don’t regret this tomorrow. Even if you do, don’t tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated to include: fated mates and soulmate AU :)

The phone vibrating on the nightstand was his cue to climb out of a bed that hadn’t granted him any rest for the past two days. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kaoru’s face twisted in ecstasy and Shindo’s hands on his body. He was angry and he kept telling himself that he had no right to be. After all, the omega wasn’t his. Kaoru could never be his. He was foolish to think that one night of passion would garner a lifetime time of unfettered happiness. According to Kaoru, he was just  _ there  _ and had it been any other alpha the same would have occurred. There was nothing special about their night together. 

He used the excuse of needing his suppressants to kick in again in order to hide for a couple of days, but by the third day, he was no longer able to isolate and avoid. He had to go back to business as usual, which meant spending alone time with the omega. However, it wasn’t Kaoru that came to find him, but Shindo. 

There was a knock at his door and before he had a chance to answer, the shirtless blue haired alpha entered, wearing a smug smile, and drawled, “I need you to come up to my room.” 

Kojiro was in the middle of doing chest press exercises with the free weights, and he didn’t answer right away. He re-racked the weighted bar, sat up, and wiped his face with the towel hanging from the waistband of his shorts before asking a simple, “Why?” 

Shindo sat on the edge of the other alpha’s bed and adopted the same cocky attitude he used to have when he was a much younger alpha and had bedded an omega worthy of bragging. “My husband has no energy to move. I would do it myself but I barely had the strength to come down and ask for your assistance.” He met honey red eyes, his own darkened with a perverse glee as Kojiro fought to control his pheromones. “It’s been a while since I’ve been with an omega. I’ve forgotten how  _ fragile _ they are.”

Kojiro’s hands curled into fists as he listened to Shindo. He fought hard, for 48 hours, to not think about Kaoru making the same sounds and faces he did with him, with Shindo. And now the alpha is purposely throwing it back in his face. Rage had his gums tingling with the need to tear and rip open flesh. The patches on his neck were working overtime as they masked his stormy anger. Shindo had to have noticed the ticking of the muscle in Kojiro’s jaw and the way his fists were becoming stark white from squeezing them so tightly, but that didn’t stop the preening, asshole alpha from continuing to speak of his conquest. 

“You can be rough with an alpha and a beta because they don’t bruise as easily, but the little omega? Bruised like a peach. You should have seen how red his thighs were the first night,” Shindo sighed softly, almost reverently as he reminisced aloud. “Watching his pale skin bruise under my fingers drove me mad, brother. I couldn’t help myself and I—“

Kojiro sprang to his feet, growling, “Enough. Your aunts would be ashamed to hear you speaking like this.” 

Shindo strode forward and clapped a hand on Kojiro’s bare and sweaty shoulder. “My aunts understand that the omega is simply a toy. Something to hold my attention long enough for this deal to go through. Maybe he’ll give me an heir and as soon as that happens, he’s worthless to me.” He leaned in, lowering his voice to a stage whisper to taunt, “Maybe when he’s broken, I’ll let you play with him.” 

Kojiro’s vision tunneled, tinting his world in a deep shade of red. His fangs ripped through his gums as he emitted a loud growl. However, Shindo remained calm as he smirked up at him. 

“Temper, temper dear brother. You wouldn’t want me to punish you, now would you? I can’t recall the last time I had to break this detestable spirit of yours. Remind me, how many days did you spend collared and leashed in the basement? Five? Six?” Shindo locked eyes with the alpha again, a wide smile on his face despite any amusement being in his voice. “Fourteen days, wasn’t it? Maybe 21 days would finally do the trick in getting rid of your need to piss all over my things.” Shindo actually laughed as large hands closed around his throat. He had enough oxygen to threaten, “Or maybe, when I’m in the states on business, I can pay sweet, little Reki a visit. Show him what it’s like to be with a  _ real _ alpha.”

Kojiro’s hands fell away from Shindo’s neck as he came crashing back to his senses. “I loathe everything about you,” he hissed at the alpha. 

“Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, brother. Lest you starve to death.” Shindo rubbed at his neck gingerly. “Bring Kaoru to his room. I’ll be gone for the day on business and Tadashi is accompanying me.” 

Kojiro followed behind Shindo, his body hot and muscles aching with the need to pummel something beyond recognition, but at the first whiff of Kaoru’s distressed scent, the anger flowed from his body only to be replaced with a gut wrenching agony. He pushed past Shindo, rushing to the small lump covered by soft blankets, and gently pulled back the covers to see Kaoru shaking in his sleep. His alpha flared up again, loud and angry as the omega winced and grimaced as he was lifted into Kojiro’s arms. He held the small body tight against his chest, taking careful steps as he moved from the third floor to the second. 

“No more,” Kaoru moaned weakly. “I’m so tired, Shindo. Please?” 

His hold on the omega tightened as angry tears welled in his eyes. He reached the omega’s room and gently placed him on the large, four poster bed. He turned to leave when a small hand gripped his wrist. 

“I’ll do it. Just promise you’ll leave him alone first. Okay?”

Kojiro’s brows came together as he turned on the omega. He was shocked to see Kaoru had pulled himself up to his knees and was pushing the robe from his shoulders. His face was flushed and each breath came out in a labored exhale as he struggled. 

“S’hot in here,” his words slurred together as his body swayed. “So hot.” 

“Hey, Kaoru.” Kojiro snapped his fingers in front of the omega’s face. “I’m not Shindo. So get a hold of yourself.” 

Golden eyes blinked blearily up at him before a hazy recognition dawned. “Joe?” 

Kojiro pulled a hand through his hair, tugging at the green curls before nodding. “Yeah, it’s me.” 

“You smell  _ so good _ . Why do you always smell so good?” The omega pulled Kojiro’s wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Being around you makes me feel funny.” His words were thick in his mouth as he babbled. “Feel like I’m going into heat whenever I’m around you. I’m so hot Joe.” The robe fell from his body, pooling to the bed in a silken whisper to reveal his naked body and Shindo’s handiwork. Bruises and bite marks stood out against flushed skin. The soft pink curls that dusted his cunt were damp with the slick that wet his inner thighs. “Alpha?” he whined, “I need you, Joe.”

The thick, cloying scent of Kaoru’s arousal clouded Kojiro’s mind, making it nearly impossible to keep a hold on himself. His alpha instincts were howling at him to take the omega and knot him, but he couldn’t. “You’re not in your right mind. You’re going into…” he trailed off as he remembered the doctor's words. 

_ “Suppressants daily, same time every time. If you miss one dose, just one, you’ll throw your body into chaos. Your heats have been sporadic so we need you to be diligent about taking the pills.” _

He grabbed a hold of the omega’s shoulders and shook him lightly, hoping the jostling would help bring him back. “Did you skip a day of your suppressants?”

“Mmm, yes. Couldn’t take ‘em ‘cause Shindo wouldn’t let me leave.”

“Fuck! Where are they?” He frantically scanned the bedroom, looking for the medication. 

“Bathroom. Whasss wrong Joe? Did I—Was I a bad omega?” Kaoru’s bottom lip quivered, his scent quickly souring with self-loathing. 

“No, no,” Kojiro leaned down to kiss Kaoru’s forehead. He paused to breathe in the scent that had rapidly changed to an emotion that Kojiro wasn’t ready to acknowledge but still hoped to commit to his memory. “You’re a perfect omega,” he mumbled. He straightened up and looked down at the tearful man. “Stay here, okay? I’m going to go get you some water.” 

Kaoru sniffled, “‘Kay.” 

Kojiro’s legs nearly gave out as he crossed the threshold of the bathroom. The omega’s pheromones were potent, making him feel lightheaded the longer he stayed in the room. It also didn’t help that most of his blood had migrated south to make him hard enough to cut glass. He splashed water on his face and toweled off, drawing a couple of deep breaths in order to soothe his alpha. He shook loose a dose of the suppressants and filled a glass from the tap. A scent akin to candied cherries had Kojiro salivating and when he looked up, lifting his eyes to meet the mirror, he saw the omega behind him, pupils rapidly slitting and fangs descending as he crowded Kojiro’s space. 

“Knot me,” the omega moaned. His hands roamed Kojiro’s body, coming around to cup his erection, squeezing softly. “Please alpha? I promise I’ll be so good for you. I need you Kojiro.” 

His grip tightened on the glass, the water sloshing over his fist as he pulled away from the omega. “No. Take this.” He held out the pill to the man. 

“I’d much rather take you,” Kaoru pressed into Kojiro’s body, sighing sensually as he inhaled the alpha’s scent. 

“You make my life so goddamn difficult, do you know that?” Kojiro dropped the pill on his tongue and held the omega’s face between his hands. He paused to study the man’s features, noting the long lashes that frame sunset golden eyes. He swiped his thumb along a cheek bone, dragging it lightly across an angular jaw before letting it travel over a full bottom lip. “Don’t regret this tomorrow. Even if you do, don’t tell me.” He kissed Kaoru tenderly, relishing in the heat of his mouth and the taste of the omega’s tongue licking along the inside of his mouth. He hesitated on doing so, but eventually passed the pill to the man and broke the kiss to tilt a pink head back to pour water into an open and protesting mouth. 

Kaoru swallowed with a grimace, coughing loudly as he whined, “Stay with me alpha.”

“Okay,” Kojiro relented. He scooped up the omega in his arms and placed him underneath the comforter. He crawled into bed next to the man, laying stiffly beside him. The heat radiating from Kaoru’s body was delicious and tempting, reminding Kojiro of what it was like to be buried deep inside of the little omega. He fought with his instincts until he heard Kaoru snoring softly. 

Once the omega was fully asleep, Kojiro pulled his phone from the pocket of his shorts and opened the internet browser to search: 

_**What does it mean when an omega goes into heat because of an alpha?** _

He clicked on the first article and began scrolling through, scanning the bits of information. His research was forgotten when Kaoru whimpered in his sleep, 

“Nooo. That hurts.” 

He tossed his phone to the side and pulled the omega into his arms, shushing him softly and holding him tenderly. “I’m here Cherry blossom. I’ve got you. You’re okay,” he whispered. 

**_When an omega appears to go into heat around an alpha and vice versa, the science suggests that the pair is fated. Fated mates, while extremely rare, are not unheard of. Once bonding occurs between the alpha and omega in question, until a claim is made, either might find themselves displaying symptoms of spontaneous rut/heat, sexual aggression, difficulty controlling their pheromone output, and an extreme case of bonding sickness when faced with prolonged absences from their fated mate._ **

  
  



	10. There's a possibility...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His omega screamed at him to stop the alpha from leaving. To apologize for the lie, to admit the reason behind the deception, but each time he tried to open his mouth, he heard Shindo’s threat: 
> 
> “No one would miss Kojiro or Reki if they disappeared.” 
> 
> So he let the alpha go, bracing himself against the onslaught of emotions that threatened to spill over.

Kaoru cried out, sitting up quickly and throwing the blankets from his body as he panted heavily. The memory of the past three days with Shindo lingered in his mind and permeated his subconscious, causing him to dream about the worst 72 hours of his life. Everything hurt—from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet—and he wanted nothing more than to sink into a bath so hot that it would erase the sickening recollection of Shindo’s hands and mouth on his body. He groaned as he swung his legs over the bed, wincing as his muscles cried out in protest. He literally begged Shindo to be gentler, but it only seemed like his cries of pain spurred the alpha on. 

“No one should be knotted each time they have sex,” he mumbled aloud as he pushed off the bed and gently stretched out his limbs. 

“He knotted you?” A voice in the dark asked softly. 

Kaoru nearly jumped out of his skin as he whipped around to find the intruder. Kojiro sat up in bed, shirtless and green curls tousled in an adorable display of bed head. “What the fuck?!” Kaoru hissed loudly. “What are you doing in here?” 

“My job. The one you were worried about me not being able to do.” 

“No,” Kaoru shook his head, “What are you doing in  _ my  _ bed?”

Kojiro stared at him with an incredulous expression. “You really don’t remember?” 

Kaoru ran his fingers through his long hair, grimacing at the tender feeling of his scalp and shrugged. “Not really, no.”

“How convenient,” Kojiro sighed. “Shindo asked me to bring you back here. You were completely out of it so I stayed to make sure you were okay.” 

The omega crossed his arms over his chest, finally realizing that he had on pajamas, and stammered, “Y-you  _ dressed _ me?!”

“Did you really want to wake up in the same thing you’ve worn for the past three days?”

He didn’t. He was grateful to Kojiro for doing his job well, but he was extremely humiliated that the alpha had to see his body in the state that it was in. He abhorred Shindo for his jealous need to mark his body, each time the alpha bit into him, hit him too hard, or even sucked a bruise on his skin, he would growl, “He might have gotten here first, but I’ll make sure he realizes who you belong to.” 

Kaoru exhaled a shuddering breath and pressed his fingers against his eyelids, mumbling, “Thank you, but please leave.” 

“Answer me first,” Kojiro insisted. “He knotted you?” 

“Jesus,” Kaoru snapped as he glared at the alpha. “Yes! He did, Joe. Why do you ask? Are you upset that you aren’t the only alpha to have knotted me in the past four days?” He carelessly spat the question at the alpha, feeling like shit as he watched each word land like a punch. He was expecting anger, disappointment, rage, some emotion that would justify him unleashing all of his hurt and frustration, but he was taken aback when Kojiro replied, 

“Yes. Well no, not upset. Just—nevermind.” He scratched at the back of his neck, shifting his gaze away from the omega, however despite hiding his eyes, he couldn’t hide the sadness of his scent that wafted towards Kaoru. “I’m asking because you hadn’t taken your suppressants for three days and the doctor said—“

Kaoru interrupted, “I know what she said!” His mind raced as he thought over the past 72 hours. He skipped a dose the day of the party as well. He planned to spend that night with Shindo, per their contract, but after finding Tadashi and the alpha together… “Oh fuck me,” he groaned. He placed his head in his hands, swearing loudly. 

In a flash, Kojiro was by his side, timidly touching him and guiding him towards the bed. “Sorry I brought it up. I only did because I was worr—“ 

Kaoru held up a hand. “Stop. Let’s not pretend that your inquiry into what happened the past three days is out of genuine concern and not an alpha's need to piss over and mark an omega as their property. Had  _ you _ been more careful, I wouldn’t feel like I got hit by the world's most sadistic truck.” 

Kojiro’s brows pinched together, his head tilting to the right and his eyes narrowing slightly as he asked, “What do you mean?” 

Kaoru’s shoulders sagged as he responded, “Does it matter?” 

The alpha knelt before him, reaching out to take his hands. “It does. I want to--” 

Kaoru snatched his hands back as if he’d touched a hot surface and joined them together in his lap. “You want to do what?  _ Help me _ ? How do you plan on doing that, Kojiro? Last time I checked, you blindly obeyed everything that he’s asked you to do since you were, what? 16?” 

Kojiro’s expression held pain and anger, his eyes darkening to a near blood red as he stood and stared down at the omega. “You’re really fucking reckless with your mouth. And while I usually find that trait to be a turn-on, right now it’s irritating the living hell out of me. Yes, I want to help you. Even at the expense of my li--” 

He didn’t want to hear the rest of what Kojiro had to say. He knew the depth of the alpha’s feelings for him. He knew that Kojiro would be the type of man that would sacrifice himself for his loved ones and Kaoru wouldn’t be the reason why. He couldn’t be. Not when the thought of leaving here  _ without _ Kojiro made his stomach twist into knots. “Don’t be stupid, Joe.” He almost stopped himself, but he knew he had to continue, no matter how painful it was for him to do so. “You act like you’ve never been fucked before. Was that it? Were you a virgin and you’re just holding on because you  _ thought _ I would leave Shindo in the middle of the night and sneak off with you?” 

The alpha’s anger built swiftly, nearly choking Kaoru on the stench of his rage. “Let’s not forget who climbed into my lap and literally  _ begged _ me to fuck them properly. Let’s not act like it wasn’t you who came to my room and came onto  _ me _ . I was content with admiring you from afar, Kaoru. I was perfectly fine with not  _ ever  _ crossing that line--” 

He matched Kojiro’s ire, standing to his feet and poking his finger in the alpha’s chest. “ _ You _ want to talk about crossing lines? Do you  _ really _ ?” 

“No! I don’t want to do whatever this is. I just wanted to check on you…” Kojiro hedged, voice still tight with anger. 

Kaoru glared up at him, golden eyes flashing like lightning as he reached deep within himself for the final nail to the coffin of any semblance of a relationship between him and the alpha. “You don’t get to back out now, Kojiro. You crossed the line four days ago when you barged in here and--” he hesitated, knowing that the next words would build a chasm that might be impossible to bridge. He continued, much softer, gaze still locked onto honey red eyes, “You crossed the line four days ago when you barged in here and forced yourself on me.” 

Kojiro recoiled as if he’d been hit and back pedaled, taking large steps back and putting distance between him and the omega. “I’m going to go. If you need me, text me.” 

His omega screamed at him to stop the alpha from leaving. To apologize for the lie, to admit the reason behind the deception, but each time he tried to open his mouth, he heard Shindo’s threat:

_ “No one would miss Kojiro or Reki if they disappeared.”  _

So he let the alpha go, bracing himself against the onslaught of emotions that threatened to spill over. 

*******

The next three weeks were painfully uneventful. Kaoru stayed to himself, opting to not leave the house so he wouldn’t have to run into the alpha. Things were still tense between them and each time they happened to cross paths, either Kojiro would flat out ignore him, or stare at him with so much longing and yearning that it made Kaoru’s hear tache. He had resigned himself to a life of solitude, sold on never leaving the Ainosuke home, but his emotions had other plans. His anxiety was at an all time high--he was more irritable, snapping at staff and even yelling at Shindo--and the only thing that could make any type of difference in his emotional state was for him to go running. 

He pulled on leggings and a hooded sweatshirt, grabbing his running shoes from his closet to creep down the stairs. He was hoping to avoid the alpha yet again, and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Kojiro was nowhere to be found. He slipped on his shoes and headed out of the front doors, running the same path he first did with the alpha weeks ago. He was becoming lost in the rhythm of his breathing and the sound of his footsteps pounding on the dirt. He felt lighter when he ran, free almost, as the wind whipped through his hair and kissed his cheeks in a frosty chill that alerted him to the fact that fall was soon shifting into winter. His mind began to clear and his anxiety began to ebb, but he caught a whiff of salt and sea and came up short as he saw Kojiro jogging ahead of him. 

Maybe he could just ignore the alpha, he thought as he picked up more speed to hopefully pass the large man. 

However, once he fell inline alongside Kojiro, he immediately noticed his anxiety melting away to be replaced with a sense of comfort and belonging. The alpha looked over at him but didn’t acknowledge his presence, choosing to lengthen his stride and pump his arms faster, picking up more speed as he did. Kaoru narrowed his eyes up at Kojiro, who in turn lifted an eyebrow. Soon, the omega matched his pace, struggling to even out his breathing as Kojiro pulled even further ahead. Kaoru pushed himself, doing his best to keep up with the alpha, and when he hit a wall, he didn’t stop, but pushed harder, lungs screaming out for air, muscles crying out in distress, and scent matching as he ran harder and faster, nearly collapsing as they reached the front of the estate. 

He sank to the ground, lying on his back and exhaling loudly as he pointed out, “I beat you.” 

“I wasn’t trying,” Kojiro panted, just as loudly. 

“Bullshit,” Kaoru waved his hand in the air, weakly pushing aside Kojiro’s lie. He finally sat up and looked up at the alpha. Despite the sweat that clung to his body and the fact that his hair was in complete disarray, Kojiro was still the most attractive man Kaoru had ever laid eyes on. 

Kojiro’s cheeks flushed a soft blush pink and he used the headband holding his hair back to quickly tie the shoulder length green waves into a sloppy ponytail. He busied himself again with picking at a string on his basketball shorts, his gaze fully trained on the menial task as concern and remorse flooded his voice. “I owe you an apology.” 

There was nothing Kojiro needed to apologize for. Kaoru wanted to let him know that. Instead he dismissed it by saying, “Forget about it. There’s no sense in dwelling on the past.” 

“No,” Kojiro insisted, “You were--right. The day after the party, you asked me into your room to talk and I--I took advantage of you. I was irresponsible with skipping a day of my suppressants and instead of leaving when I felt off, I--I forced myself on you and I apologize. I don’t know what came over me. That’s actually never happened before when I’ve skipped a day.” He shook his head lightly, stopping his explanation for his behavior to simply state, “There’s no excuse for my behavior. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. So, I apologize.” 

Kaoru placed his head in his hands. “You’re stupid, you know that?” 

Kojiro immediately took offense, his voice loud as he said, “I’m trying to take responsibility here!” 

Kaoru’s head snapped up and he yelled, “No one asked you to! No one told you to apologize to me. No one told you to stay with me all day to make sure I was okay.” He ignored the tears that distorted his vision as he continued on angrily, “No one told you to come check on me when I caught Shindo fucking the help. No one told you to pick out that stupid ass dress that I loved but couldn’t bring myself to try on. No one told you to defend me to someone who has  _ always _ talked shit about me my entire life. No one told you to be fucking supportive after the doctors visit! Your only job was to  _ watch _ me. Yet you--you--” 

“Care?” Kojiro finished for him. 

“Yes!” Kaoru stood to his feet and pushed the alpha in the middle of his chest. “And no one told you to!” 

Kojiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close, staring down at him. “Why are you so mad that I care?” 

“I’m  _ not _ ! I’m mad that I--” He stopped, mid-sentence and pulled away. “Forget it. Just, go back to ignoring me. I’ll text you if I need to leave the house for whatever reason.” 

The alpha’s grip tightened on his wrist, stopping him from completely pulling away. “Don’t do this Cherry Blossom.” His voice broke as he added, “Please?” 

“Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I have a choice? Do you think I planned to-to-it’s not even  _ me _ . It’s the stupid omega that won’t shut up about you! Is there nothing in my life that I can control?” He didn’t stop himself from openly crying. He couldn”t even if he wanted to. His emotion bled into his scent, the usual sweet scent of ripened cherries turning to something sour and rotten as he raged on. “I haven’t felt comfortable for the past three weeks. I haven’t wanted to eat anything and my anxiety is through the fucking roof! But as soon as I get around  _ you _ , my omega is calm and I’m not anxious. And it’s not fucking fair!” He yanked his wrist away from Kojiro. It’s not fa--” 

He’s silenced by large hands cupping his face and thumbs swiping away his tears. “If it’s any consolation, my alpha won’t shut up about you either,” he chuckled softly. “Which is why I thought if I spent a few weeks away from you, it’d shut up, but everything you felt, I’ve felt. Doesn’t that mean something?” 

“It means biology is stupid,” Kaoru pouted. 

Kojiro sighed heavily and pulled his hands away from Kaoru’s face. “It’s not just biology, Cherry. I care about you.” 

“That’s a big mistake,” he sniffled. He wiped his face with his hands and took a deep breath, holding it for a spell, and exhaling slowly. “I appreciate you giving me space. But if giving me space is going to cause me to become an insufferable, irritable cry baby, I’d much rather deal with you.” 

“You’ve been this way before I decided to give you space,” Kojiro deadpanned. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Kaoru laughed wetly. He lowered his eyes to the ground, focusing on the toes of shoes as he timidly asked, “Are we okay? I mean, will you be okay with continuing to be my bodyguard or did you need me to talk to Shindo about giving you another assignment?” 

Kojiro didn’t hesitate as he said, “I want to stay by your side. For as long as you’ll allow.” 

Kaoru’s cheeks warmed as Kojiro’s words and his calming scent wrapped around his body to envelop him in an embrace. “Shut up,” he mumbled as he turned away to hide his face. “You’ve been slacking for three weeks. Admitting, in the sappiest way possible, that you want to keep your job, is not going to make up for your lazy behavior.” 

Kojiro patted the top of the omega’s head, snorting softly as he replied, “There’s my Cherry Blossom.” 

Kaoru slapped his hand away and pushed past the alpha to walk into the foyer. “What’s with that nickname? And don’t touch me. Don’t think just because we made up that now you have free rein to tou--” the smell of breakfast had bile rising in the back of his throat and his stomach churning. Kojiro called after him, but he ignored the alpha as he clapped a hand over his mouth and nose and raced upstairs to his bedroom. 

He’d been feeling a little queasy lately and identified that the stress his body had been under lately was more than likely the culprit. Between everything that happened with Shindo and Kojiro ignoring him, he’d been stressed, to say the least. He barely made it to his bathroom before his stomach emptied what little contents it held. Kojiro wasn’t far behind him, coming to a halt as the omega threw up. 

Kojiro fired off rapid questions, “Can I get you anything? Have you eaten? Do you need to see a doctor? What’s wrong?” 

Kaoru dragged himself away from the toilet bowl and groaned softly, “It’s stress. I’ve been feeling a little sick for the past three weeks. I guess everything is finally catching up to me.” He watched as Kojiro filled a glass of water from the sink. He used the water to rinse his mouth out and pulled himself to a stand. 

“Wait…” Kojiro trailed off, his eyes widening as he stared down at Kaoru. “You said you’ve been feeling sick for the past three weeks?” 

“Mhm,” he hummed. “When I’m stressed sometimes I get nauseous. I usually don’t have an appetite when I’m stressed but I’ve been bouncing back and forth between being absolutely ravenous and getting nauseated at the smell of...certain...No,” he gasped. “No.” The glass slipped from his hands, shattering into glittering pieces. 

Kojiro said what Kaoru couldn’t. “There’s a possibility that you’re pregnant.” 

  
  



	11. Congratulations are in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru fished the aftercare instructions from his cross body bag and squeezed Kojiro’s hand, stopping him from continuing forward. “Listen Joe…If I had to pick between you and Shindo to be the father of this child, I would want it to be you. There’s no one else that I could stomach being present for every check-up, birth, and child rearing, but given the circumstances…” 
> 
> Kojiro’s heart dropped. He knew that this conversation would have to take place eventually, he just didn’t know eventually would come so soon. He understood that Kaoru would have to do all of those things with Shindo. He knew that he would be required to be present for every check-up and maybe even at the hospital during the birth due to his position, but he couldn’t participate. He couldn’t ask questions, he couldn’t show his excitement. He would have to pretend that this child wasn’t his, even though he believed the pup was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated to include: Mpreg, pregnancy sex, and daddy kink

Multiple home pregnancy tests were strewn on the countertop, all with varying indications of a positive. Kojiro peered at the urine soaked sticks like they were a foreign entity. A multitude of emotions coursed throughout his body—joy, fear, excitement, worry, happiness, pride, and… doubt. Kaoru admitted that each time he and Shindo had sex, he was knotted. He and Shindo both knotted the omega in a span of 24 hours and as much as he wanted to believe the pup growing inside of Kaoru was his, the chance that it was Shindo’s was greater given the circumstances. 

Kaoru sat on the bathroom floor, knees drawn into his chest and head resting on his forearms. “How did this happen? I haven’t gone into heat while I’ve been here. I felt like I was multiple times, but an actual heat?” He lifted his red-rimmed eyes to look up at Kojiro. “What do I do?”

Kojiro swallowed his emotions and sat next to Kaoru, throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling the omega into his side. “What do you want to do? Eventually you’ll have to tell—“

“No. I can’t tell him. Can you imagine what my life would be like?” Kaoru panicked and began to release pheromones. The bathroom quickly filled with the scent of his fear and distress, but there was a difference in his scent that Kojiro picked up on. He smelled sweeter with just a hint of something else the alpha couldn’t place. 

Kojiro cleared his throat and gently pointed out, “There’s a high probability that the pup is his. And he’ll find out eventually. The gestation period for an omega is quick. You’ll be showing soon—hey, what’s wrong?” Kaoru suddenly went stiff in his arms. 

“I—you might be—“ his cheeks grew to a splotchy red color as he stammered, “I’m not sure which one of y-you are the—“ his lower lip trembled and before he started openly crying, he buried his face in his hands. 

Kojiro tore off the scent blocker patches from his neck and wrist and released soothing pheromones, his scent soft and slightly salty, warm and calming as it wrapped around them both. “If you don’t want to tell Shindo just yet, I’m here. For every appointment and late night craving. My job is to babysit you and now there’s another reason to make sure you’re well taken care off.”

“Your job is to protect me, you cretin. Not to ‘babysit’ me,” Kaoru sniffled. He fell silent, the quiet heavy with an unasked question. “Joe…” Kaoru started timidly. “What if—“ 

“If I am, if you’ll let me, I’ll be here for you _both_. You would be my family. And I would be, no, I am excited just at the possibility that the baby could be mine.” 

“You’re 24. Don’t you have life you want to live before being saddled with a pup?” He finally raised his eyes to look up at Kojiro. 

“I’ve lived a life that wasn’t worth much, outside of providing for my brother. I’ve done some terrible things in the name of love and loyalty. If he’s mine—“

“What if _he_ is a _she_?” 

Kojiro chuckled softly and rephrased, “If the _child_ is mine, the gods have given me a second chance to do something good. They’ve given me the greatest purpose.”

“And if the baby isn’t yours?” 

“Then I still have the greatest purpose: protecting two people I care about as if they were both mine.” His head was shoved to the side by Kaoru, who was currently mumbling, 

“Why are you so embarrassing?” 

The omega huffed a heavy exhale and used Kojiro’s shoulder to push himself up to his feet. “What if the tests are wrong?”

Kojiro stared blankly up at the omega. “You took ten tests.” 

“And? All ten of them can be wrong!” Kaoru rested against the counter and crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he looked between the tests and the alpha.

Kojiro scrubbed at the back of his neck and nervously pointed out, “You, uh, smell different as well.” 

Kaoru lifted his arm and sniffed lightly. “I do? Like what?” 

Kojiro stood and crowded the omega’s space, placing his hands on either side of the small man as he leaned in to nose along his neck. His gums tingled with the strong desire to bite down, to claim his omega, but he shook his head and rattled loose the thought of marking Kaoru. “You smell sweeter,” Kojiro finally replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “Like candied cherries. Kinda how you did the night we—“ Kaoru’s hand came to the middle of his chest and he pulled away to look down at the omega. His face was flushed a bright red and his body trembled with each inhale. Kojiro’s brows came together as the corners of his mouth pulled down in a scowl. “You okay?”

“You smell _really_ good. I’m having a hard time control—“ he paused to suck down a deep breath, “I’m having a hard time controlling myself and now would not be an appropriate time to have sex. Please. Back up.” 

Kojiro immediately took a step back and apologized profusely. “I’m sorry. I’ll go put on more patches.”

“No!” Kaoru shouted. “No. Just...stay right there. Wh-what do I smell like to you?” He kept his gaze trained on the marble tile. 

Kojiro wanted to say that the omega smelled like happiness. He reminded Kojiro of those summers spent with his family at the beach and a juicy, ripened cherry. His smell made Kojiro’s alpha chant, mine, mine, mine, and he had to remind his secondary sex that the omega was not his. There was no way he could tell Kaoru all of that, so he simply stated, “Amazing. You smell amazing to me.”

Kaoru lifted golden eyes to meet Kojiro’s. “Do you think Shindo will be able to pick up on the change in scent?” 

“He’s an alpha. So, yes.” 

Kaoru pushed his hair out of his face, tucking the strands behind his ears. He scrubbed a hand down his face and when he lifted his chin, determination had his eyes flashing a bright gold. “Okay. We need to go to the doctor right away. I can’t take ten pregnancy tests to him. He’ll be angry that I took so many. I’ll just use the aftercare instructions as the positive. I’ll call my doctor right now. Be ready to go in ten.” He walked towards the alpha, pausing as he inhaled deeply. A full body shiver passed through him, but he ignored it, continuing forward and leaving Kojiro alone. 

***

He didn’t know who was more nervous—him or the omega. 

Okay, well, he did. 

Kaoru was extremely pale, even more so than usual as he waited for the nurse to come back in. The only thing that calmed him also made him inexplicably aroused, so Kojiro alternated between releasing a steady trickle of pheromones and capping the scent. By the time the doctor came in, Kaoru’s lids were heavy and his skin flushed, but he was calm. 

“Congratulations, you two!” 

Kojiro’s scent swelled to a bright happiness before he remembered Shindo. 

Kaoru on the other hand muttered one word, “How?” 

The doctor sat on the rolling stool and flipped through Kaoru’s chart. “I’m just as surprised as you are, Kaoru. Your next heat isn’t for another month or so and yet you’re indeed pregnant.” The doctor tapped a pen to her mouth as she mumbled, “The likelihood of a recessive omega conceiving outside of heat is very slim. Unless…” she trailed off and jerked her head up to stare at Kojiro. “You’re a dominant alpha.” 

“I’m a what, now?” Kojiro leaned forward, listening intently. 

“That’s the only plausible explanation. You see, Kaoru is what we call a recessive omega, meaning that he has the gene for omega presentation, but the characteristics aren’t as pronounced. This is why he presented much later in life, why his heats are sporadic, and why his pheromone output is minimal.” 

Kojiro sniffed the air, easily picking up on Kaoru’s sweet scent. “I can always pick out his scent.”

The doctor smiled at him and continued, “Of course you can. A dominant alpha is rare, which is why finding your fated mate is even rarer. Usually a dominant alpha is fated to a dominant omega. But you two—“ 

“Wait a fucking minute,” Kaoru interrupted. “You’re telling me I got pregnant outside of heat because someo—he,” the omega quickly corrected, “has some type of super sperm?!” 

“Yes and no,” the doctor laughed. “The information on conception is a little outdated. Medical science now supports the belief that pregnancy is possible outside of heat. Heat only increases the chances exponentially. A dominant alpha increases the chances of pregnancy, in a heat cycle and not, by about 75% percent. You, being a recessive omega, had about a 20% chance of pregnancy outside of a heat cycle and a 40% chance pregnancy in a heat cycle.” 

“I’m not hearing the no, doctor,” Kaoru huffed.

“The sperm of a dominant is the same as a recessive alpha. It’s not ‘super’. As I mentioned earlier, dominants tend to have fated mates and the science behind that suggests dominants are fated in order to continue on the secondary sex of alpha’s, beta’s, and omega’s. Let me ask you two some questions...”

Forty minutes later and they were pulling up to the Ainosuke estate. Kaoru had remained silent the entire ride back, which Kojiro was thankful for because his mind was still reeling from the revelation that either he, Shindo, or both of them were a dominant alpha. 

“I’m fated to Shindo?” Kaoru finally spoke. “Ainosuke Shindo? He literally repulses me.” He turned in his seat and faced Kojiro, expression worried as he revealed, “I actually gagged when he touched me. Full on heaving. There’s no way.” 

Kojiro shrugged a shoulder and pointed out, “We can also be fated mates. There’s a chance the baby is mine.” 

Kaoru blinked over at him. His lips were slightly parted and his head tilted to the side. “Yeah, no. I don’t believe in fated mates. Plus, I’m a recessive omega. You heard what the doctor said. The chances of me having a fated mate are decreased because I’m recessive.” 

Kojiro hid the roll of his eyes as he turned to exit the vehicle. He circled the car and opened Kaoru’s door, taking his hand and helping him out. “She also said that if either Shindo or myself are dominant, us being fated would explain the pregnancy outside of a heat cycle and while suppressants were still in your system.” 

Kaoru fished the aftercare instructions from his cross body bag and squeezed Kojiro’s hand, stopping him from continuing forward. “Listen Joe…If I had to pick between you and Shindo to be the father of this child, I would want it to be you. There’s no one else that I could stomach being present for every check-up, birth, and child rearing, but given the circumstances…” 

Kojiro’s heart dropped. He knew that this conversation would have to take place eventually, he just didn’t know eventually would come so soon. He understood that Kaoru would have to do all of those things with Shindo. He knew that he would be required to be present for every check-up and maybe even at the hospital during the birth due to his position, but he couldn’t participate. He couldn’t ask questions, he couldn’t show his excitement. He would have to pretend that this child wasn’t his, even though he believed the pup was. Kaoru’s scent gave insight into how Kojiro felt and for the time being, he pushed back his emotions to comfort the omega. He placed a finger under Kaoru’s chin and tilted it up, staring into beautiful eyes and assured him, 

“I understand. Let me know how I can support you, okay? I--” he cleared his throat, pushing back the overwhelming sense of sadness to continue, “I have a stupid request. If that’s okay.” 

Kaoru’s smile was faint, but it reached his eyes and seeped out in his scent, bright and calming as he nodded. “Of course.” 

“I would like a copy of the ultrasound pictures. If--if the baby is mine, I want everything documented from the first picture up until gods know when. I don’t want to miss out on anything.” Kaoru’s eyes suddenly filled with large tears that easily rolled down his cheeks, freaking the alpha out. “What happened?! Are you okay? Are you hungry? Is the baby okay? Are you hurt?!” He held the omega’s face gently and used his thumbs to swipe away the tears. 

“God, I’m fine. Stop.” Kaoru swatted him away. “I’m just hormonal and you say such embarrassingly sweet things like all of the time. Come on.” He tugged Kojiro forward into the home. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Shindo’s spiced scent clung thickly to every surface area in the foyer and the hall leading to his office. Kojiro knew, before Kaoru even knocked on the door, what was taking place in the office and tried as he might, Kaoru wouldn’t agree to waiting or coming back later. 

“If he has the audacity to fuck Tadashi in the middle of the day, I have the right to throw in that fucker’s face that I am pregnant with his owner’s child. I’m not waiting to tell him about this.” Kaoru’s anger was sharp as he pushed the door open and strode into the office to drop the aftercare instructions on the desk. 

Shindo sat in his chair, head resting against the back and eyes closed as his breath fanned out in short pants. Upon both Kaoru and Kojiro entering, he opened his eyes and flashed a lascivious smile, his tongue running over the tips of his fangs. “What do you need, love?” He smiled at Kaoru before looking between his legs and snapping, “Did I tell you to stop Kikuchi? No. Then keep going.” He returned his hazy, lust filled gaze to Kaoru. “Good help is so hard to find--fuck, just like that. Good boy--these days.” He reached for the paper, the words forming on his lips, but Kaoru beat him to the punch. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

A muted thud underneath Shindo’s desk had the alpha laughing loudly. With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, he pushed Tadashi’s head back down and said, “So soon? I guess knotting you repeatedly worked.” He smirked over at Kojiro, “Aren’t you excited for me brother? Congratulations are in order.” 

Kojiro’s hands itched to ball into fists, but he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his temper to spit out between a clenched jaw, “Congratulations, Shindo.” 

The alpha moaned low in his throat and threw his head back, shuddering slightly. Kaoru’s disgust permeated the office and when Shindo opened his eyes again, he smiled. “Of course you’ll have the best medical care. As soon as you begin to show, we’ll make an announcement. Is there anything else you’d like to tell me?” The omega shook his head and Shindo replied, “Then you’re free to leave.” He looked between his legs again and hissed softly, “If I feel teeth again I’ll have them removed.” 

Kojiro followed behind Kaoru, closing the office door on Shindo’s loud, wanton moans. They climbed the stairs in silence until they reached their bedrooms. Kojiro broke the silence first. “I’m sorry…” 

“For what?” Kaoru’s expression was blank, but the scent of his desire painted a vivid picture in Kojiro’s mind.

“I didn’t expect him to be so brazen with his...affair.” 

Kaoru’s eyes traveled from Kojiro’s face to his chest, before lingering on his crotch. He gave a subtle shake of his head and coughed lightly. “I did. Do me a favor?” 

Kojiro could only nod. 

“The shirt you’re wearing? Give it to me.” 

He obediently disrobed, pulling his plain black t-shirt up and over his head. He watched as Kaoru held it to his face and inhaled deeply. The omega seemed to forget that he was there, because Kaoru let out a low mewl before raising his head. His pupils appeared to be thin vertical slits and his fangs were peeking out from the bottom of his top lip. His complexion was the same ruddy color from earlier in the day and his sweet scent slammed into Kojiro’s middle, causing the alpha to struggle to catch his breath. 

“Cherry--” Kojiro hedged, his voice tight with a warning. 

“Mmm, yes alpha?” 

Kojiro wanted to take him right there. He wanted to sink deep inside of Kaoru and make him feel as desired, loved, and wanted as he was. Instead, he took hold of his alpha and stepped back, growling lightly, “You need to go. I don’t want to take advantage of you. It’s _really_ hard to control myself right now.” 

Kaoru oozed arousal from every pore as he responded, “Then don’t.” 


	12. An Exercise in Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shouldn’t the father of your pup be going to the appointment?” Tadashi spat out as he helped Shindo to his feet. 
> 
> Kojiro felt immense pride and an overwhelming sense of love as Kaoru replied, 
> 
> “He is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Removing the tag “daddy kink”

Kojiro never fancied himself to be an idiot. He didn’t graduate high school, true, but he was well read, learning what he felt was important all on his own. However, the day before played on an infinite torturous loop and he cursed himself as having to be the stupidest man in the world. 

It was hard for him to grab the omega by his shoulders, kiss his forehead, and abruptly turn towards and lock himself in his room. The look on Kaoru’s face was confused, yet slightly amused and Kojiro’s alpha sensed danger. It didn’t make sense for his alpha to prickle at the thought of being in danger at the omega’s hand, so he ignored the warning sign. He told himself that the feeling he had was in large part due to his concern for the pup. He  _ was _ worried about how sex would affect the baby. Which then caused him to worry about whether or not Kaoru would get his sexual needs met from Shindo and that thought made his alpha roar with a possessive rage that took him by surprise. 

He had been pent up since the day before when Kaoru attempted to initiate sexual intimacy, so he spent the majority of the night exercising until his muscles ached and felt like gelatin. When he woke the next morning, Kaoru’s scent had become so thick overnight, that his room smelled of candied cherries and arousal. The smell had his mouth watering and his thoughts flashing to the way Kaoru felt around his tongue and how delicious he tasted and before he knew it, he was across the room with his hand on the doorknob and his cock throbbing with the need to be buried in the tightest heat he’s ever felt. 

He snapped out of it by reminding himself that Kaoru more than likely is going through the same issue he’s having. Pregnant omega’s have difficulty controlling their pheromone output, according to the doctor, as well as they’re heavily affected by an alpha’s pheromones. There was something else the doctor mentioned but his mind was spinning with the news that he could possibly be a dominant alpha and he kind of checked out for a bit. 

His head fell against the cool surface of the door, a loud sigh escaping his lungs as he wrestled with the urge to rush next door and take the omega. He needed to get ready for his day but he was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the appetizing scent wafting from next door and the way his cock was straining against his pajama bottoms. He decided a cold shower would be effective, and as he crossed the room to the bathroom, he couldn’t help but chuckle at feeling like a horny adolescent. 

When was the last time he had to take a cold shower? 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this affected by _ anyone _ . This was new to him and the intensity of his feelings were almost frightening. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell for the omega, but it happened quickly, leaving him disoriented. 

He stepped into the shower and stood under the stream of lukewarm water. Even in the bathroom, he wasn’t safe from the smell of Kaoru. It was as if every square inch of surface had been caressed by the omega’s pheromones and it was driving Kojiro wild. He closed his eyes and attempted to steady the erratic beating of his heart by focusing on anything  _ but _ the scent, however, when his eyes slid shut, his mind conjured up the image of Kaoru. He envisioned the omega in the shower, body dripping wet, long pink hair darkened by the water, eyes shining bright with unbridled desire, and his deep, silken voice as he begged Kojiro to knot him. 

He couldn’t ignore his erection any longer. He kept his eyes closed as he wrapped a hand around the base, doing his best to replicate the grip of Kaoru’s cunt as he slowly worked his hand from the base to just underneath the crown. His entire body tingled, seemingly vibrating with immense desire as he chased his release in the confines of the shower. He imagined what it would be like to hold Kaoru against his body, leaving nothing but himself for the omega to cling to as he slowly pushed inside of him. He saw his hands holding onto and squeezing fingerprints into pale thighs that shook from pleasure. 

His hand sped up, gliding easily along his shaft. He braced a hand against the shower wall as his hips began to canter up, fucking into his fist at the pace fantasy Kaoru was encouraging. The omega in his mind moaned loudly, begging for the alpha to fuck him harder, faster, and deeper. His toes curled against the marble tile of the shower floor, his hand tightened around his cock, and he moaned one word as he imagined pulling out of his omega and spinning him around to fuck the man from behind: 

“Kaoru.” 

Each slide of his hand brought heat flooding his system. His scent began to mix in with the thick scent of the little omega and when he realized that, his stomach clenched and his cock throbbed in his hand, jumping up against his fist as a wave of desire crashed into him relentlessly. 

“Fuck Cherry,” he gasped as his hips rocked faster with an urgency that he’d never felt before. He longed to be inside of Kaoru, to carve out a space that only he could fill, but he couldn’t. He made a promise to do his job and  _ only _ his job. 

The pressure in his abdomen increased and heat surged in his veins as his arousal grew. His eyes flew open as his hand came in contact with his swelling knot. He had never popped a knot while getting off before. He wasn’t even aware that this was a possibility. However, his shock was short-lived as his mind spun with the memory of Kaoru moaning his name. He used his free hand to apply pressure to his knot, believing it would help decrease the rapidly building pleasure, but when his fist closed around the swelling base of his cock, he gasped loudly as his vision whited out. It didn’t compare to the snug fit of being inside his omega, but fuck if it didn’t elevate jerking off to a height he never experienced. In just a few short strokes, he was spilling his seed in the shower, his hips pumping wildly as they surged forward to empty his sack into nothingness.

He took his time soaping up, giving his knot time to deflate, and finished rinsing off once he was “back to normal”. Kaoru’s scent had somewhat dissipated and he found it easier to focus on getting dressed. He pulled on black jeans that had rips at the knees, a forest green v-neck sweater, and grabbed the charcoal gray knee length coat Kaoru insisted that they purchase for the party. 

Usually he waited for Kaoru to come and retrieve him, but this morning he decided to get a jump on the day and headed next door to see if the omega was awake and needed anything. Receiving no response after he knocked on Kaoru’s door, he took the stairs two at a time and headed to the kitchen. Despite the plethora of brunch foods laid out on the center island, the  _ only _ thing Kojiro could smell was Kaoru. The omega sat at the island, sipping on freshly squeezed Orange juice and nibbling on a slice of melon. His body went rigid and he slowly lifted his head to sniff the air. A low mewl escaped his throat and he shifted in his seat, sighing softly as he relaxed and continued eating. 

“Morning boss,” Kojiro joked as he circled the island to grab a plate for his breakfast. He felt Kaoru’s eyes following his every movement and once again, his alpha grew wary. “Hey, maybe it’s not my place to ask, but are you and the baby okay? I have this sense of danger I can’t shake.” He popped a piece of fruit into his mouth and bit down. Juices from the strawberry dribbled over his bottom lip and he caught most of it with a swipe of his tongue, but used his fingers to gather the rest from his chin. The sharp sound of breath hitching had him freezing. He looked up to see Kaoru’s complexion tinted a robust pink. The large multicolored pastel cardigan he wore over his white shirt and jeans did nothing to hide the heave of his chest or the pebbling of perky nipples. “Are you okay?” He asked slowly. 

“I would be peachy fucking keen if one, you would have fucked me into the mattress last night and two, you weren’t eating that fruit like you were shooting a food fetish porn video for your struggling Alphafans account,” Kaoru hissed. 

Kojiro couldn’t help but fuck with the man just a bit. “You found my Alphafans account?” he asked right as Kaoru took a swallow of juice. 

The omega choked on the fruit juice, coughing loudly, and patting his chest as he squeaked out, “You have an Alphafans?!” 

“Who does?” Shindo interrupted as he sauntered into the kitchen. Tadashi followed close behind him, his relaxed face immediately becoming agitated as he spotted Kaoru. 

Kojiro tried to quiet his growl, but it vibrated in his chest nonetheless, when he spotted how Tadashi looked at the omega. His eyes narrowed as he watched Shindo lean down and place a kiss on the top of Kaoru’s head.

“Now, now Kojiro. Let’s control that temper of yours. Remember that your actions have dire consequences. And you,” he glanced over his shoulder at Tadashi, “you need to remember who it is you serve. You serve the Ainosuke  _ family _ . I won’t tolerate animosity toward my husband and our growing child.” He moved to touch Kaoru’s stomach and that’s when all hell broke loose. 

Kojiro didn’t mean to catapult over the counter and tackle Shindo to the ground, but he did, sending the alpha flying back into the floor with a rushed exhale of breath as his back hit the tile. He bared his fangs at the alpha underneath him, growling, “Don’t tou—“ but wasn’t able to finish his thought as Tadashi sprung into action and kicked him squarely in the back. 

“Don’t touch my fucking alpha!” both Tadashi  _ and _ Kaoru yelled. 

“What an interesting turn of events,” Shindo wheezed. “I wonder who Kaoru is referring to.” He rolled his eyes to stare over at the omega who had hopped to his feet and was currently staring at Tadashi with murderous intent brightening his golden eyes. He looked back up at Kojiro, a smirk curling up the corner of his mouth. “I think he’s defending you, dear brother.” His eyes narrowed as he slowly explained, “After the fifth time I knotted him, he dropped and guess whose name he called out when he came? I didn’t mind though because it was my cock his tight little cunt was gripping the entire time. And that was just the first night. By the second night, he was so far gone that I had to practically fight him off.”

“You son of a bitch,” Kojiro growled as he pulled his fist back. 

“Alpha!” Kaoru shouted. “No. Just—stop. Please?” 

“I would listen to my whore, I mean my husband, Kojiro,” Shindo smiled up at him. 

“Come on, Joe. I have a doctor’s appointment.” Kaoru tugged at his arm, pulling him off Shindo. 

“Shouldn’t the father of your pup be going to the appointment?” Tadashi spat out as he helped Shindo to his feet. 

Kojiro felt immense pride and an overwhelming sense of love as Kaoru replied, 

“He is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on this fic guys! Unfortunately updates might be very slow next week because I have to go out of state for my cousins funeral. So please just bear with me! 🖤


	13. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait Kojiro. Wait,” Kaoru panted as he pulled away. His hands moved to grip Kojiro’s wrist. “We’re in a public parking structure.” 
> 
> “Mhm,” Kojiro hummed as he pulled his zipper open. 
> 
> “Anyone can hear us.” 
> 
> Kojiro worked his cock free from his boxers and yanked one of the shoes from Kaoru’s foot to free a leg from his jeans. He pulled the omega’s panties to the side and whispered, “Guess you have to be quiet then, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added the tags: “praise kink”, “finger sucking”, and “car sex”.
> 
> Also.. I was gonna wait til the 9th but I wrote this today and am super impatient so... :)

“Are you okay?” Kojiro glanced in the rear view mirror to look at Kaoru in the backseat. The man had insisted they take one of the large SUV’s and was hell bent on sitting in the back, which led Kojiro to think the omega was upset with him. However, instead of focusing on himself, he needed to check in with Kaoru. The things Shindo said…

Kaoru had his head turned and was staring out of the window. His legs were crossed and he had a hand resting on his abdomen. A light blush highlighted his cheek bones, accompanied by the faint scent of embarrassment. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He didn’t turn to look at Kojiro when he responded.

“The things Shindo said—“ 

“I dropped,” Kaoru shrugged. “I don’t remember any of it. It doesn’t matter.”

Kojiro didn’t push the subject. He wanted to let Kaoru know he was here for him and he wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, but he didn’t know what to say. 

“The little cogs in your mind are struggling to turn and the incessant squeaking is driving me crazy. What?” Kaoru griped.

Kojiro pulled into the parking structure of the doctor’s office and cut the engine. He turned in his seat to face Kaoru. “I apologize Cherry. For earlier. I don’t know what came over me but when Shindo tried to touch you, I saw red.” 

Kaoru took in a deep breath and finally turned his head to look over at Kojiro. “Don’t apologize. It’s annoying.” He pressed his fingertips to his forehead and shook his head as he sighed. “Obviously we can no longer ignore the elephant in the room, but I really don’t want to go into this appointment more stressed than I already am. Can we talk afterwards?”

Kojiro nodded, in full agreement with Kaoru. The last thing he wanted was to add to his stress. He exited the vehicle, pausing to pull off the scent blocker patch from his wrist before he opened Kaoru’s door. He took hold of a slender hand and helped the omega step carefully out of the large sport utility vehicle. He eased the sleeve of Kaoru’s cardigan up and touched their wrists together as he pumped out calming pheromones. 

Their eyes connected and in their close proximity, they were both aware of the subtle shift in scent as they both struggled to keep a handle on their emotions. Kaoru pulled his wrist back and lowered his gaze. He used his long hair to try and cover his blush, but Kojiro could see the faint rosy tint to his face.

Clearing his throat gently, Kaoru jerked his head towards the elevator. “I had to check in five minutes ago.”

“Right, right.” Kojiro took his hand and led him forward. He was pleasantly surprised when Kaoru didn’t try to pull away, but actually fell in step beside him and closed thin fingers around his own. 

“If you ruin this by smiling, I’ll kick your ass,” the omega huffed as they stepped onto the elevator. 

“Am I supposed to frown the entire time? Wouldn’t that send people mixed messages?” 

Kaoru rolled his eyes and snatched his hand away to shove it into the pocket of his sweater. “You ruined it, muscles for brains.” 

“Come on,” Kojiro teasingly whined. “Let me hold your hand again.” 

“No.” 

He stepped closer to the omega, still whining out a soft, “Please?” Kaoru ignored him, but that didn’t stop Kojiro from crowding his space and easing him into the wall of the elevator. Pheromones quickly permeated the elevator as the alpha continued to needle Kaoru. “What if I just hold your pinky?” 

Kaoru pressed a hand to Kojiro’s chest and weakly tried to push him away. “You’re detestable. Back away from me.” 

“Say I can hold your hand first.” He caught Kaoru’s hand and held it hostage against his chest. “Say it and I’ll move.” 

Kaoru’s eyes fluttered shut and he bit off a swear as he sucked down a shaky breath. “No, Kojiro. Move.”

The scent grew thicker as Kojiro bent down to whisper directly into Kaoru’s ear, “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

Kaoru actually squeaked and suddenly mustered enough strength to push Kojiro away. The tips of his ears were a fiery red as he glared up at the alpha. “You’re such an asshole.” Kojiro’s laughter was cut short as Kaoru pulled a fan from his bag and smacked him with it in quick succession. The doors to the elevator opened as the pregnant omega was whacking Kojiro with the fan. “I told you to not ruin it! Why can’t you follow simple instructions?” 

Kojiro glanced over at the couple waiting to board the elevator and was pleasantly surprised to recognize the older couple from their first trip to the doctor. He feigned fear, cowering in the corner and calling out, “Help me. I don’t know what to do when he gets like this. I promised to pay him child support but he’s insistent that it’s not enough.” 

Kaoru stopped mid-swing, eyebrows pinched together in confusion. He looked over his shoulder to see the red faced older couple. His eyes grew wide and he gripped Kojiro’s hand tightly and pulled him forward, apologizing loudly as he rushed past them. “What is  _ wrong  _ with you?!” He hissed as he pulled Kojiro into the doctor's office. 

Kojiro lifted their joined hands and flashed a shit eating grin at the omega. “Mission accomplished.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Maybe later if you behave,” he winked. 

Kaoru’s breath caught in his chest and he dropped Kojiro’s hand. “You’re the absolute worst.” He pointed to the chairs in the lobby. “Sit boy.” He turned to check in and soon joined the alpha. 

“Seriously, are you okay though?” He asked Kaoru as he sat. 

“I’m fine. Don’t push it. Okay?” He looked over and up at Kojiro. “If I wasn’t, I swear I would tell you.” 

“Sakurayashiki Kaoru?” The nurse called out.

They both stood and followed the nurse down the hallway. Kaoru leveled Kojiro with a steely gaze, an unspoken demand for him to turn away, and the alpha obliged, turning his back as the nurse recorded the omega’s weight. After they took his blood pressure and temperature they were shown to a room. 

“The doctor will be in with you shortly. Lay back and get comfortable.” She flashed a smile as she left. 

“What are they going to do today?” Kojiro glanced around at the equipment in the office. He was tempted to touch and poke at some of the models, but he stayed seated.

Kaoru unbuttoned his jeans and pulled up his shirt, exposing his stomach. “Ultrasound. They’ll measure the baby, tell me how far along I am and give me a due date.” 

This was the first time that Kojiro would get to see his pup. Well, his possible pup. He was excited at the thought of leaving the office with a sonogram of the baby. He had plans to send a copy to Reki as the announcement. He told himself that he needed to wait until the baby was born, but he was over the moon with happiness and knew Reki would be pissed if he missed out on anything, even if there was no proof of paternity just yet.

The doctor knocked once and entered, pulling in an ultrasound machine behind her. She kept up a steady stream of chatter as she hooked up the machine to the large screen television mounted on the wall. “You ready mommy?” She pulled the tube of gel from the warmer and applied a bit on Kaoru’s stomach. The wand is pressed to his belly and within a few seconds of moving it around, she excitedly states, “There they are.”

Kojiro wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it definitely wasn’t a gray blob. “Where? That little blob?” 

“Yup!” The doctor moved the wand a bit more and gestured to the screen. “Can you see your baby, Kaoru?” 

The only way to describe Kaoru’s scent would be  _ overpowering _ . A fierce love, bright and beautiful, floods the room, causing Kojiro’s throat to tighten with emotion. “That’s  _ my  _ baby?”

“That’s  _ our _ baby,” Kojiro whispered. 

“You’re measuring at about 4 weeks. The expected due date is April 7, based on how you’re measuring. The goal is to make it full term so the baby has a chance to grow nice and strong. However, the earliest we can deliver with no issues is 18 weeks. Anything earlier might result in complications for mommy and baby. So, daddy this is where you come in. Keep his stress levels as low as possible. With his history of anxiety, that might be difficult, but by now you guys should have figured out that since you’re fated mates, just the smallest bit of pheromones can act like a balm to soothe the worst moods or behave like an accelerant and exacerbate what you’re already feeling.” 

Kaoru wiped off his stomach and sat up. “We aren’t fated.” 

The doctors brows furrowed slightly as her head cocked to the side. “Your scent suggests otherwise.”

“Huh?” Kojiro looked between a blushing Kaoru and a confused doctor. 

“Your scent. When you bo—“

“THANK YOU DOCTOR,” Kaoru interrupted loudly. “Every two weeks for the first three months and then weekly for the remainder of the pregnancy correct?”

“Oh, yes. Yes.” The doctor scheduled Kaoru’s next few appointments and as soon as the aftercare paperwork and copies of the sonogram were finished printing, the omega snatched them and practically ran from the office. 

Kojiro followed behind him, confused as to what the doctor meant and why Kaoru was behaving this way. He wouldn’t meet Kojiro’s eyes as they rode the elevator down in silence. He didn’t wait for the alpha to open his door like he usually did. Instead he pulled it open and slid in the back, trying to pull the door closed behind him. However, Kojiro gripped the door, wrenching it from Kaoru’s grasp and slid in behind him, demanding, 

“Explain.” 

“The gestation period of an omega is—“ 

“No. Not that. I know that. Why are you behaving like this.” 

Kaoru avoided his gaze, scooting away from the alpha. “Like what?” 

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the shifty omega. “You know what the doctor was talking about.”

Kaoru swore softly, “Fuck me.” He sighed and turned his body to face Kojiro. “I did some research of my own after the appointment yesterday. I learned about the rarity of fated mates in my studies, but it was always portrayed as a myth. Well, it’s not. Trust me, after hours of researching medical and scientific journals, I know,” he mumbled. “The science supports the fact that fated mates can bond outside of a claiming mark and that when they do…” he trailed off to look away from Kojiro. “When they do, their body chemistry changes and their pheromones are impacted, making it so that they smell...like...their mate.” 

Kojiro quirked an eyebrow as he fell into a pensive silence. The day before he did smell a change in Kaoru’s scent, but after finding out the omega was pregnant, he just believed that’s what it was—the scent of the pup. “So we…” he gestured back and forth between the two of them. 

“Yup.”

“When?” 

He shrugged a shoulder and fidgeted with the hem of his sweater. “My guess is the night of the party but because you were ignoring me—“

Kojiro cut him off with an indignant, “Hey! I was not ignoring you. You pushed me away because you’re afraid to admit your feelings.” 

“Which brings us to the intended conversation,” Kaoru sighed. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and stared down at his hands in his lap. “It’s obvious that you—“

“ _ We _ ,” Kojiro corrected forcefully. 

“It’s obvious that  _ we _ ,” Kaoru started over, “have feelings for one another. And as much as I would like to act on those feelings, it would be foolish to do so. He-he threatened you and your brother and I couldn’t live with myself if—“ 

Kojiro placed two fingers under the omega’s chin and turned his head, saying softly, “Look at me.” When golden eyes met his, he leaned in to press his lips gently to Kaoru’s. 

“Kojiro,” Kaoru breathed. “We can’t. Didn’t you hear what I—“ 

Kojiro cut him off again, bringing their mouths together in a slow kiss. He could feel the tension melt from  _ his  _ omega’s body as he slid his tongue across the seam of sweet lips to openly taste Kaoru. And the man  _ was _ his omega. They had bonded in a way that Kojiro wasn’t aware was possible. Their souls connected, intertwining in a beautiful dance that Kojiro now knew would never end. His hands settled around a slim waist and he pulled his beautiful mate into his lap, deepening the kiss and swallowing every breathy moan that rolled from Kaoru’s mouth and into his. He had been in a semi-erect state since this morning, but the confession of reciprocated feelings coupled with the way Kaoru was expertly grinding his hips in sync with the motion of his tongue in Kojiro’s mouth, his cock strained against the zipper of his jeans, pulsing with each roll of hips forward. He reached between the two of them, unbuttoning and unzipping Kaoru’s jeans. He lifted the omega easily, using one hand to pull down the denim. 

“Wait Kojiro. Wait,” Kaoru panted as he pulled away. His hands moved to grip Kojiro’s wrist. “We’re in a public parking structure.” 

“Mhm,” Kojiro hummed as he pulled his zipper open. 

“Anyone can hear us.” 

Kojiro worked his cock free from his boxers and yanked one of the shoes from Kaoru’s foot to free a leg from his jeans. He pulled the omega’s panties to the side and whispered, “Guess you have to be quiet then, huh?” as he pushed inside of the small man. 

Kaoru sucked in a sharp breath and threw his head back, gasping loudly as Kojiro sank deep inside of him in one smooth motion. “Wait, alpha. Wait.”

Kojiro held Kaoru flush against his body, tightly holding onto his waist as he thrusted inside of him. Tight walls spasmed around his cock as he growled out, “No.” 

“Oh fuck,” Kaoru gasped as his hips were pulled forward with each thrust. 

Kojiro pushed two fingers into Kaoru’s mouth and whispered, “Do you want to get caught?” The omega’s cunt tightened around him, seemingly in response to his question. “I can’t tell if you’re getting off on my fingers in your mouth or the possibility of someone catching you being stretched open on  _ your  _ alpha’s cock in public.” His hold tightened on Kaoru’s hips at the feel of the omega’s slick hole gripping his cock. 

Kojiro was enamored at the expression of ecstasy that crossed the omega’s face with each snap of his hips. Full lips were wrapped around his fingers and golden eyes struggled to stay open as Kaoru was hit with a full body shudder. He yearned to hear the omega come apart for him, so he pulled his fingers out of a warm mouth and was delighted at the sinful sounds that spilled forth from a heavenly mouth. 

“So deep,” Kaoru moaned, “you’re so deep. I can’t—fuck—wait. Wait.” He braced his hand against the roof of the car and shifted onto his knees, pulling up and exhaling a shaky sigh as a few inches slipped out of him. “Careful alpha,” Kaoru whispered as he slowly sank back down, being careful to not take all of the alpha’s thick cock.

He maneuvered Kaoru to the balls of his feet and gripped a pale thigh and a denim clad thigh to help bounce the omega slowly on his cock. “So perfect,” Kojiro grunted into Kaoru’s chest. “Fuck you’re so perfect. Everything about you,” he moaned. 

“Shut. Up,” Kaoru panted. “You talk too much.”

“You like it,” Kojiro grunted, “Your perfect, little pussy is sucking me in.”

“God you’re obnoxious,” Kaoru whimpered.

“If you want to shut me up, kiss me.” 

“Gladly,” Kaoru murmured as he took hold of Kojiro’s face and kissed him deeply. 

He didn’t need to be told that his little omega was close. He felt it in the way Kaoru’s tongue moved in his mouth, each kiss becoming sloppier and more urgent, teeth clacking together as fingers thread in his hair to bring him impossibly close. He felt it in the way slick poured down his shaft to stain his boxers. He wanted to feel Kaoru cum on his cock, but he was close too. He broke the kiss, mouth parted on a question, but Kaoru answered him before he could ask. 

“Inside. I’m already pregnant. Always inside.” 

That confirmation was enough to have him pulling Kaoru completely on his length and spilling inside of him, his hold tightening around the other man’s back as he fought his urge to sink his fangs down into a soft neck. 

“Oooh fuckfuckfuck,” Kaoru covered his mouth as he came, body curling in on itself as his hips stuttered and his walls fluttered around the alpha’s length. “Ohmygod. Holyshit,” he whimpered. 

“I know,” Kojiro echoed. He pushed the omega’s hair out of his eyes, trailing his fingertips along Kaoru’s jaw line to gently cup his chin. He closes the gap, kissing the man lightly, and with a soft smile, repeated, “I know.” 


End file.
